The return of magic
by Afro-Ryn96
Summary: Merlin saves Elyan at the end of s5e6. This changes things for the knights and Merlin. Might be some spoilers but will disregard most of the rest of season 5. Merlin/Elyan bromance. Some Merlin/Freya romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_.

Merlin stood there watching as Elyan lay dying in Gwen's arms. He knew what he had to do but could he really expose his magic in front of everyone.

"Let's look around and make sure Morgana is really gone. Merlin stay here and see what you can do." Arthur ordered the knights. Gwen was sitting on the floor with Elyan's head resting on her lap. Merlin walked over to see the damage done. The wound was very deep and there was no way Elyan would survive it.

"Gwen, I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" Merlin asked her.

"I trust you Merlin." She told him as he supported Elyan's head under his hand.

"Gwen I need you to go and talk to Arthur. I promise I will take care of Elyan but I need you to do this." She nodded and got up to leave. Before she left she turned to face him.

"Help my brother please, he is the only family I have left." Merlin nodded and she left.

"Please don't kill me for this," Merlin begged as he took a deep breath. "Signa et sanabit vulnus meum pereunti (1)" he shouted as he placed his hand over the sword wound. His eyes flashed as the breath flooded back into Elyan's body.

"M…Merlin?" he stammered looking at the warlock before him.

"Please let me explain" Merlin whispered defeated as Gwen and Arthur entered the room.

"Elyan… H…How?" Gwen stammered before she launched herself at her brother. Arthur turned to look at Merlin in wonder.

"Merlin, I guess you're not a complete idiot after all." Arthur said as both Gwen and Elyan turned to face him. Gwen then hugged him as well. The four of them left the tower and met up with the others.

"The wound looked worse than it actually was. It won't take long to heal fully." Merlin said looking towards Elyan. Elyan stared back but with a mixture of expressions: wonder, awe, fear, hate and the main one betrayal but he turned towards his king and his sister and smiled.

"I have to clean the wound twice a day until it is fully healed but I'll be fine." Arthur patted him on the back as the other knights came into sight. They all crowded around Elyan to make sure he was all right but Merlin still hadn't spoken.

**(1) seal the wound and heal my dying friend**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_.

Merlin began to set up the camp as soon as they were out of the woods. Elyan and Merlin kept sending each other glances but fortunately for Merlin no-one noticed. Once the camp was set up and everyone had eaten the knights were set up into shifts in order to guard the camp. It was just Merlin's luck that tonight he would have the second shift. With Elyan.

Percival came into Merlin's tent to wake him up for his shift. Merlin groaned. _This will not end well. _He got up anyway and met Elyan near the fire. He smiled nervously at the knight who nodded his head towards the servant.

Once they were both sure everyone was asleep Elyan turned towards Merlin.  
"Now's your chance to explain" he said sternly.

"I was born with magic, I've had it my whole life. Asking me not to use magic would be like asking you to stop breathing. I would die without it. I'm a warlock, Elyan. I swear I have only used it to aid Arthur or Camelot." Merlin said quickly while still staring at the fire.

"All this time. You have had magic all this time and never told anyone. You haven't told anyone, have you?" Elyan was confused. Magic was learnt, magic corrupted. Anyone who practised magic was evil, but here was Merlin. The least evil person put on this planet and he had magic. He had lied to everyone for years.

"If I tell you who knows, can you promise me they won't be executed?" Merlin asked. Elyan just looked at him stunned. It was like he had already given up, like he thought the only reason he wasn't already dead was so he could be executed in Camelot.

"Merlin I give you my word as a knight that I will do everything I can to make sure that nobody will be killed just for knowing you have magic." Merlin then visibly deflated in relief.

"My mother knows. She helped me control it until I came to Camelot. She kept me safe when I was moving things around the house before I could even talk. Gaius knows. After my third day in the citadel he told me I should start to study magic so I could control it better. Lancelot knew, before he sacrificed himself. I enchanted his lance so he could kill the griffon that was attacking the city and he noticed. He never really understood though. My father knew, before he died. He had magic to. I only knew him for three days." Merlin was now silently crying and Elyan couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. _I don't know how I would survive if I had to live with the fear like he did._

"Merlin, your secret is safe with me. You have saved my life twice now. You are the most loyal and kind person I know. I'm not yet sure if you're the rule or the exception but you can trust me." Merlin then finally looked at Elyan and he could see the ghost of a smile on the manservant's lips. "I won't pretend to understand and there will be times you will have to explain things to me but no matter what you tell me my opinion of you won't change." He told the warlock with confidence.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I have made mistakes that have cost lives and I have killed people, Elyan." Merlin told him looking away again.

"So have we all Merlin, if your intentions were good and you feel bad about it then you can become stronger and wiser. I mean, look at me, I don't disturb anymore druid sites."

They both smiled and looked at the sky. And realised their watch shift was almost finished. Before they went to change off with Gwaine and Arthur. Merlin went back to sleep that night feeling better than he had in months.

Elyan lay awake in bed thinking about all that Merlin had been forced to go through and it was all because of one law that, if what he had seen today was what most magic users were like, was unfair and unjust. His last thought before he went back to sleep was that he would protect the manservant from everything he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_.

After making and eating breakfast the knights, Merlin and Gwen set off back to Camelot. Gwen was riding on the back of Arthur's horse, Percival was riding next to Elyan and Merlin was riding in between Leon and Gwaine who were arguing.

"Gwaine no-one cares about your tavern stories. Now would you please shut up?" Leon shouted causing everyone else to burst out laughing.  
"Then I guess I will have to tell you about the time I almost lost my leg in a bar fight…" He began till Arthur cut him off.  
"Gwaine if this is the time we met you then you didn't almost lose your leg."  
"No this was before I met you, I was in a tavern in Annis lands and….."  
"I thought you were banished from there." Percival said causing another round of laughter.  
"This was how I got banished, you see, what happened was…." He continued as bandits ran through the woods towards the Camelot party.

All the knights had their swords out ready to attack before they had even registered what was going on. Arthur barely had the time to be proud of his knights' actions before he was pulling Gwen behind him and was being thrown into the fight.

Looking around Arthur noticed that the knights were faring well. Merlin was standing behind Percival but had a sword in his hands. He was shaking slightly but seemed to be holding his own against the few bandits that got past Percival. Arthur personally thought it was a very clever thing to do but he would never tell his fri…servant that. _I would never live it down._

After a half hour of battle the unskilled warriors the ones that were left ran off back into the woods leaving the Camelot party alone again. They were all breathing heavily from the effort of the battle.

"And don't come back" Gwaine shouted causing everyone else to start laughing. Arthur let go of Gwen's wrist which he was holding slightly too tight.  
"Sorry Gwen," he said as he smiled sheepishly at her. She smiled shyly back at him and they all got back on their horses. This time Elyan hung back to ride besides Merlin and Leon rode ahead so he could talk to Percival. It was much more peaceful that way.

"Some time you're going to have to tell me everything that you have done. That will be an interesting conversation." He whispered and Merlin smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_.

As Merlin and Elyan rode next to each other they were both in deep thought about the other. Merlin was thinking about how Elyan would take knowing about everything he had done, good and bad. He knew it was unavoidable but he was dreading it. _I'm going to lose the only friend I have that knows about my magic._

Elyan on the other hand was thinking about how brave Merlin was. _How could he have done so much, been through so much without anyone noticing? _He was also thinking about how loyal Merlin was. _He has gone against most of his own kind to help Arthur and Camelot. How can someone do that?_

It was Gwaine that noticed the silence enveloping two of his best friends.  
"What is the matter with you two?" He asked Elyan and Merlin.

"Nothing" Merlin replied at the same time as Elyan said "just thinking."  
Gwaine just hummed in reply and turned back to Merlin.

"You know, I know everyone else has had a lady at some time. Have you ever had one, Merlin?" He asked innocently. Merlin grinned at him.

"Yeah, I have actually, but I can't tell you now. It will have to wait till we are back in Camelot." He smirked over to Gwaine. Gwaine stood there shocked. _Never thought Merlin had it in him. _  
"Why can't you tell us now?" He asked curios about what he didn't know about his best and first friend.  
"I just can't Gwaine." He said but rode closer to his friend as leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It was Gwen." Gwaine burst out laughing and fell off his horse causing everyone else to start sniggering.

"What did you tell him?" Arthur asked making Gwaine laugh even harder.  
"Nothing sire." Merlin tried to say innocently but then began laughing at the look on Arthur's face.  
"Merlin what did you tell him," Gwen asked suspiciously and glanced towards Merlin making Gwaine, who had just regained control over himself, fall back in laughter.

"So Merlin has had one girl, why is it this funny?" Leon asked Gwaine who was still on the floor.  
"Two actually Leon but I'm not going to talk about the second." Merlin said and got several stares of surprise but he just rode forward and began talking to Percival.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_.

As the knights set up the camp for a second night Merlin and Gwen were preparing the food.  
"Merlin, why did you tell Gwaine about that kiss?" Gwen asked and Merlin smirked at her.  
"It's been a serious few weeks Gwen, someone had to do something to relieve the tension. Now everyone will be talking to Gwaine to find out what happened and it will help lighten the mood. I bet you 5 bronze pieces that Gwaine tells Leon first **(1)**." He told her, his signature grin in place. Gwen smiled back at him. He was a lot wiser than people gave him credit for.  
"You're on. He will either tell Arthur or Elyan to get you into more trouble." Gwen held out her hand for him to shake to confirm the bet. Once the bet was made the pair went backk to cooking.  
"To make it fair though you can't tell anyone about the bet, especially Gwaine." Gwen told him firmly ass he laughed and nodded.

Gwaine was being followed by the rest of the knights. Normally this would have bothered the drunken knight but as he knew the reason this time it was quite funny. He turned around to face Percival who looked at him shyly.  
"Can I help you with anything?" He said as he internally grinned as the big knight started blushing and stuttering.  
"Well Merlin and I are friends so I was hoping you would tell me who he kissed so I can make sure everything is ok" Percival finished looking unsure of himself. This time Gwaine started laughing out loud. It was just too funny watching the big, quiet knight stuttering and blushing like a school girl.  
"Sorry Perce but it isn't my place to tell, although I would if you had a better arguement." He finished with a grin and Percival walked off. _I knew I should have told him I just wanted to be nosey. It is only Gwaine after all._

The next knight to try and get Gwaine to tell them was Arthur. The king walked over to the knight before he opened his mouth.  
"Gwaine, Merlin is my manservant and as such I need to know all about him. So you are going to tell what all this is about." He ordered in his most commanding voice causing the shaggy haired knight to fall over laughing.  
"Good try, that was so funny it almost worked. Although if I told you it would ruin all my fun and you can't just announce a command and get your way Princess." Gwaine said before he walked off laughing.

After Percival and Arthur, Elyan decided it was time to try to get the knight to talk. However his method was different from the others.  
"I don't really believe Merlin told you anything, I think this is all a joke on the rest of us." Elyan said with a smirk, _he is so going to fall for this._  
Gwaine looked at his friend and shook his head.  
"Sorry Elyan but yeah Merlin did tell me and I'm not drunk enough to fall for that." He grinned at the flustered knight who stormed away muttering something about "idiotic drunks" and "going to kill that boy". Gwaine wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or Merlin but then he decided he didn't really care.

The only person who didn't try to get him to say it was Leon. Leon had a strategy of his own. The whole of Camelot knew Gwaine couldn't keep gossip a secret for more than a few hours. Most also knew that he would never tell anyone if the asked, so it was a waiting game. Sure enough the knight came running over 15 minutes after Elyan had stormed off.  
"Merlin kissed Gwen." He whispered to the longest knight before grinning and running off.

**(1) Sorry i don't know what type of money they use so in my story it's 10 bronze pieces make a silver, 10 silver pieces make a gold. Merlin makes about 5 gold pieces a week. The knights make 20 gold pieces a week. Arthur and Gwne are royals and so have loads of money.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_. **Spoilers for season 1 episode 4 The Poisoned Chalice, season 1 episode 8 The Beginning of The End and season 4 episode 10 Herald of a New Age.**

Leon stood there stunned. Merlin and Gwen. It wasn't possible, but oviously it had happened, but when? Was it before Arthur started to notice her or while he was beginning to? Obviosly Arthur didn't know, neither did the other knights but did anyone else know?

With all these thoughts going round his head he didn't notice when Merlin and Gwen called him over for some food untill he heard Gwiane's loud, obnoxious laugh from across the camp. He turned to glare at Merlin who moved over to whisper something to Gwaine who grinned back at him sheepishly and muttered a reply. Merlin then looked smugly over to Gwen who rolled her eyes. There was definately something going on here and it was his job as a knight to be honourable. No honourable person would stand by while this happened so he vowed to himself that he would find out what was going on. His mind now made up he moved over to the food and grabbed his plate off Merlin.

Merlin looked over at Leon who was stood there staring at nothing. Merlin felt the need to grin in triumph. _So Gwaine did tell Leon. _He nudged Gwen's arm and pointedd towards the stunned knight. Gwen looked back at him and shook her head mouthing the word 'proof' before turning around and going back to dishing out the food towards the hungry knights. Gwaine noticed the exchange and began laughing loudly attracting the stares of all the other knights, to Merlin's amusement this also got Leon's attention.  
"You told him didn't you?" Merlin asked, not needed to refer to his name as they both knew who he meant. Gwaine turned to face him and grinned sheepishly.  
"Sorry my friend but I had to tell someone. You know what I'm like." He muttered as Merlin turned to Gwen and grinned smugly at her. She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look as if to say 'yeah, yeah you win'. Leon then nodded to himself and walked over still glaring at Merlin looked at Gwen suspiciously before sitting next to Elyan and starting to eat.

"Merlin go and get some more firewood, we will run out otherwise." Arthur told him. Merlin stood up to go and get some when both Gwaine and Elyan stood up.  
"I'll go with him," they both said at the exact same time. Everyone except Merlin turned to look at Elyan in surprise. Merlin knew they both just wanted an excuse to talk to him away from everyone else. Gwaine wanted to talk about Gwen and Elyan wanted to talk about his magic. He hoped Arthur would let Gwaine go with him. He honestly didn't want to talk to Elyan where anyone ould hear if he could help it.  
"You can take Gwaine with you, Elyan I need you to stay here, just in case. Can't have two of my best knights galivanting around the forest now can I?" He asked rehtorically, smiling at his own logic. Merlin turned to Elyan and shrugged his shoulders giving him a 'what can you do' look before walking off with Gwaine.

Once inside the cover of the forest Gwaine turned towards Merlin.  
"So..." He said wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "What lead to the kiss?"  
"It wasn't actually like that. Arthur was going to get poisened and I told the court and was made to drink it. When Arthur went to get the antidote Gauis and Gwen kept me alive. When I was given the antidote I stopped breathing. They thought I was dead so when I woke up Gwen kissed me. I think it was out of relief really." He laughed  
Gwaine stood there looking at his friend in shock. _How can he laugh about something like that? How can he laugh about almost dying?_ He hadn't even seen Merlin gathering the wood for the fire. He was too caught up in Merlin's story. He began picking up the wood as well.

As soon as Merlin and Gwaine left the everyone turned to look at Elyan the silent question hanging in the air. He just turned towards them and raised his eyebrow waiting for someone to ask the question that was on everyone's toungues. It was Gwen who was the only one brave enough to ask the question.  
"I get why Gwaine wanted to go with Merlin but I never knew you two were that close." She said quietly prodding him to answer the question himself but he grew up with her. He knew her tricks and he refused to fall for them. Especially over this. He would never willing sentence Merlin to death by telling the whole truth. Telling half of it however...  
"It's recent. It was Merlin who broke me out of the dungeons when i was possessed by the druid ghost." He said as everyone shuddered at the memory, "and he saved me in the tower as well so... Yeah," he finished. Everyone looked at him with their mouths hanging open.  
"It was Merlin that got you out of the dungeons? How'd he get you out? He's not exactly... sneaky, is he?" Arthur asked, he couldn't quite understand how Merlin, clumsy Merlin, Merlin his manservant who spends all his time in the tavern managed to break his possessed knight out of Camelot's cells. Yet he had done it before, hadn't he? He helped break Mordred out from under his father's nose but this time was different. He wasn't angry for breaking Elyan out but he was angry Merlin had gone against him in the way he had. Despite his anger it gave him comfort, it meant Merlin would always do what was best for him and the kingdom. He already knew this and his manservant had done it before but it was nice for it to be confirmed. Again.

Speak of the devil,

he thought just as Merlin reappeared with Gwiane carrying the wood for the fire.  
"Elyan here has just told us something very interesting about you Merlin, can you guess what it was?" He asked him as the colour drained from Merlin's skin. Elyan's head snapped up and he turned to face Merlin. He tried to send Merlin a look to show him that it wasn't what he thought but all of Merlin's attention was focused on Arthur.  
"I d...don't know what y..you mean." He stuttered his eyes not moving from Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_. **Leon may be a bit OC in this chapter. Spoiler for season 1 episode 4 The Poisoned Chalice and season 4 episode 9 Lancelot Du Lac and season 4 episode 10 Herald of a New Age (These are very mild spoilers and barely reveal anything) .**

Elyan winced, _poor Merlin. _He felt really sorry for his friend, _he really thinks I told Arthur even though I gave my word that I wouldn't. Not that I can blame, he's lived a life of fear.  
_"Of course you know what I mean, or do I need Elyan to tell you what he told me?" Arthur said smiling at how scared his serrvant was. _It wasn't like he had done anything else as bad. Surely he would know I am only kidding, I mean I'm hardly going to punish him for saving the life of one of my knights._  
"El...yan?" Merlin stammered turning to face him, the hurt evidant in his eyes to anyone who knew what to look for. Everyone else thought it was so funny, except Gwen, she was looking at Merlin trying to work out was wrong.  
"I'm sorry Merlin, it slipped out how you saved me from the cells in Camelot after I was possessed by the druid spirit." He said and almost smiled as he saw the tension deflate from the manservants shoulders. Merlin had never felt more relieved in his life. _I thought for sure he had found out and I was going to be killed. I'll have to appologise to him. _Merlin felt very guilty for thinking Elyan had betrayed him. He knew he would have to tell them his secret eventually but he couldn't help the relief he felt knowing he had a little bit longer untill that day.  
"I'm going to be put in the stocks for this aren't I?" Merlin asked and for once wouldn't mind that would happen. It was better than what he was expecting.  
"Yes Merlin you are, after you clean my room, wash my clothes and as an added punishment for not telling me about this you will have to help the cook prepare the evening meals." He said with a smirk as he saw Merlin deflate.  
"No, I would rather muck out the stables everyday for the next two months. Please Arthur there must be something else you could make me do, anything but the cook?" He said causing everyone to laugh. Arthur shook his head at Merlin.  
"No I'm not that horrible Merlin, I'm not going to punish you for saving his life. It was very funny that you believed it." He said although you could detect a hint of hurt in his eyes that his best...manservant was this afraid of him. Elyan was rather impressed with how Merlin was able to joke afterwhat he thought everyone had found out. _It's a mask,_ he realised,_ Merlin uses humour as a defence mechanism, as a mask._

Eventually everyone settled down for the night and the first watch was Percival and Leon.  
"Did Gwaine tell you who it was he kissed first?" Percival asked quietly once he was sure everyone was asleep.  
"Yeah..." He replied grinning before it fell. "What do you mean 'first'?" He asked looking at the big knight. Percival faced Leon before speaking.  
"Remeber he said he'd had two kisses but refused to talk about the second?" Percival reminded him.  
"Oh yeah, wonder why he didn't want to talk about it?" Leon asked mainly to himself rather than Percival.  
"I don't know but do any of us really know Merlin? He acts like he has no secrets but we know the least about him than any of the other knights." Percival took a breath before continuing. "He acts like he can't keep a secret to save his life but sometimes it's like he's the only one who knows certain things."  
"I never thought of it that way. I guess he is very secretive but you haven't seen him trying to lie, he's usless at it." Leon said trying to understand what his fellow knight meant.  
"There's a difference between lying and not telling the truth." Percival told him before going back to the original subject. "So who was Merlin's first kiss?" Grimacing Leon looked at Percival.  
"It was Gwen," Percival pushed his fist into his mouth to stop himself laughing. It took him about 10 minutes before he was calm enough to talk without having his hand in the way.  
"That doesn't suprise me, they're so close and it was Merlin that got them together, everyone knows that, so is it really that surprising that something happened at one time?" Leon had to admit there was some logic to that, although thre was no way he was going to tell the other knight he suspected Gwen was cheating on Arthur. He wasn't even sure about it himself after talking to Percival. Percival noticed the fire was dying out so he added a few more logs to it before going to wake up Arthur and Merlin for their shift.

When Merlin and Arthur started their shift Merlin asked the one question that always bothered him when they went on their hunting trips.  
"Arthur?" He asked carefully incasee he insulted 'His Royal Pratness' as Merlin called him when no one elsee could hear him.  
"Yes?" Arthur replied. The tone of Merlin's voice meant he was going to ask something stupid, _not that any question he asks isn't stupid but this one is likely to be extra stupid, _he thought.  
"Why do I have to watch the camp? There isn't really anything I can do, I mean I'm not a knight." Merlin asked genuinely curious.  
"Well Merlin you have to help guard the camp because we need two pairs of eyes. Also you have to because I'm the king and I said so." Arthur told him in his 'commanding' tone.  
"Okay, okay, I was only asking." Merlin defended with a grin.  
"Why did you only tell Gwaine about your first kiss, why not anyone els?" Arthur asked a little hurt that his friend didn't trust him.  
"I only mentioned it to relieve the tension. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble when everyone finds out but it seemed the best way to calm everyone down after the constant worry over Gwen. Everyone sees her as a little sister." Merlin explained and Arthur looked at his manservant in shock. It never failed to amaze him how wise his friend actually was, despite how he acts otherwise.  
"Do you see her as a little sister like everyone else?" He asked smiling knowing that was how he saw Gwen.  
"In a way, but Gwen tneds to see herself as an older sister to me, she seems to think I need her to take care of me." He said smiling back at Arthur.  
"Good becasue I know she used to like you when you first came to Camelot. There was a romour that you two were...You know" Arthur shrugged his shoulders. Merlin felt sorry for Arthur so told him the truth.  
"The only thing that happened was she kissed me after the poison incident with Beyard. I think it was only out of relief. That was it though." He said and Arthur surprised him by smiling at him.  
"That's it? I've been worrying about this ever since Lancelot..." Merlin gave a sad, bittersweet smile at the mention the friend who knew about his magic. He didn't feel alone when he could talk to Lancelot. The knight wasn't told everything but it was good to have someone who knew. Then he remembered Elyan, _he wants to know everything. I really hope he won't hate me when he finds out. _Then he remembered he still had to reassure Arthur.  
"Yeah that's it she's like family. Although don't tell the others that you know." Merlin said with his signature mischievous grin.  
"Why?" Arthur asked suspiciously.  
"Firstly becaause me and Gwen have a bet on to see who Gwaine is going to tell first, secondly it would be the perfect revenge for all the pranks the knights ahve pulled on us, especially Gwaine and thirdly it would give you the chance to shout at me which I know you won't pass up." Merlin finished grinning as he realised he had won.  
"Who did you and Gwen bet on and how much?" He asked as Merlins grin got bigger.  
"She thought he would tell either you or Elyan to get me into more trouble, I said he would tell Leon and the bet was only 5 bronze pieces. I couldn't afford to risk more money." He finished as Arthur coughed to try to keep his laugh quiet, thankfully it worked.  
"Good, I can't have a gambling servant." They both smiled and Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have to worry about being thrown in the dungeons when the knights tell Arthur.  
"Thank you, for saving Elyan by the way. I never wanted to kill him that was my uncles dicision." They both shuddered as they remembered Aggravaine. Arthur then announced it was Elyan and Leon's turn to guard the camp so they went back to sleep, both had a smile on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers**. "Speech" _'Thoughts'_. **Slight spoilers for season 1 episode 10 The Moment of Truth.**

The next morning the knights left Merlina and Gwen to cook breakfast. Everrything was fine untill Leon called to Arthur.  
"Arthur, can I talk to you for a moment please?" He asked nicely while glaring at Merlin form the corner of his eye.  
"Of course Leon, where all friends here you can say whatever you want." He told the knight internally laughing at Leon's frustation, Gwens look of horror and Merlin's grinning.  
"I was hoping to talk to you alone Sire," he asked in a formal tone as he was one of the few knights on the trip that were uncomfortable address Arthur as a friend rather than a king even though they all saw him as a friend. The only other one was Percival but he and Arthur weren't that close anyway.  
"Of course Leon, it must be something very important." The pair moved to the edge of the camp to discuss whatever it was Leon wanted to talk about, even though they both knew what it was.  
"What's wrong Leon?" He asked in a compassionate friendly voice.  
"I don't know where to start, Sire." Leon admitted, looking at the floor.  
"Leon I have known you the longest out of everyone and you are the one who struggles most to talk to talk to me as a friend. Say whatever you have to say, my friend." Arthur told him gently causing Leon to smile.  
"Thank you Arthur," he said but his smile fell and he turned to look Arthur right in the eye. "It's Gwen, she...well... You remember when Merlin told us he kissed someone?" Leon asked and looked down. It was a good job he looked down because it meant he missed the smile threatening to break out on Arthur's face.  
"Yes...But what does that have to do with Merlin?" As he said this he turned to look at his manservant who turned his head away and looked down. Everyone was watching the exchange with different emotions: Gwaine was feeling both guilty for telling Leon who was telling Arthur and hope that they were talking about something else, Elyan was watching the exchange with fear incase it was something to do with magic as he had become terribly proctective of the manservant even though he didn't know the whole story yet, Percival was just confused as he had no idea what Leon could be telling Arthur, Gwen looked scared at the thought that Arthur would find out and hurt Merlin who she no longer had any romantic feelings for but still loved like family and Merlin was trying not to laugh but he did have to admit Arthur was a better liar than he would ever be.  
"Well...It was Gwen that...You know?" He asked hoping he wouldn't have to say it and he could feel all eyes on him. He sighed in defeat when Arthur shook his head. "Merlin's first kiss...It was with Gwen." He finally finished and shrunk away from Arthur waiting for him to start shouting, throwing things or anything really. He was not expecting Arthur to burst out laughing.  
"Sorry..." He said between laughs. "I can't...do this...anymore." Leon just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

Everyone looked over when they heard Arthur's deep laugh. It had been weeks since he had laughed like that, like he had no troubles in the world. It was a laugh free from the pressures of ruling a kingdom.  
"What's so funny Arthur?" Merlin asked innocently, this caused Arthur to laugh even harder than before.  
"I told him what you did and he burst out laughing I don't understand it. I thought he would start shouting, throwing things or threatening you but..." Leon told Merlin and was unsure how to finish. To his astonishment and everyone elses Merlin burst out laughing too. Gwaine having caught on to what was happening looked at Arthur curiously. _I get why Merlin's laughing but why is Arthur?_  
"Sorry Leon but Merlin told me all about it last night, even about your little bet Gwen." Gwen blushed and turned her head away as the others stared at her in shock. _Gwen made a bet._  
"Merlin you said we couldn't tell anyone about the bet." Gwen scolded and stood up to move towards Arthur so she could tell him it happened a long time ago and that it meant nothing but he smiled at her.  
"Yeah, but I'd already won the bet so telling him about it wouldn't of changed anything." Merlin replied still laughing.  
"What bet?" Gwaine asked anyone who would answer him.  
"What's going on?" Elyan asked and Merlin realised that Elyan could easily tell them his secret. It wasn't that Merlin distrusted Elyan but he was used to guarding his secret with his very life. He was used to lying and decieving and as much as he hated it he found it difficult to tell anyone, even the people who already knew. That was why he never told Lancelot everything, it was why magic was only mentioned occasionally and never really talked about, it was why Lancelot never directly mentioned he had magic. Well maybe that wasn't the reason, maybe it was because Lancelot wasn't comfortable with magic and the only reason he wasn't turned in was because he was Lancelot's friend._ Great, now I'm questioning the motives of my dead friend, it's times like this I miss Will, not that I'm trying to replace him but maybe I'll be able to talk to Elyan like I was able to talk to Will._  
"Merlin's first kiss was Gwen." Leon told him.  
"O...kay?" Elyan said. He honestly wasn't sure how to feel. It wasn't really any of his business, she could do what she wanted, however she was still his little sister and he was very protective of her.  
"Thats it I expected more of a reaction from you Elyan," Leon said in dissapproval.  
"Well it's Gwen's life and I know Merlin can be trusted so I don't really see the problem." They both knew Elyan wasn't just talking about Gwen and Merlin gave him a greatful smile. "Besides I know nothing is going on now and she thinks of Merlin as a younger brother so it's fine."

After the end of the discussion everyone, meaning Merlin, packed up the camp and the everyone, meaning Merlin again, loaded everything onto the horses before the whole company started riding back to Camelot.  
"So Gwen, does this mean Merlin was your first kiss, like you were his?" Gwaine aked chuckling, he knew there was no way she had kissed anyone else.  
"...No" Gwen replied quietly.  
"Wait what? If Merlin wasn't your first kiss then who was?" Elyan asked looking at his sister.  
"Gwen your my new hero." Gwaine told her grinning at her obvious idscomfort on the topic.  
"Leon," She said gaining some confused looks from the others.  
"Leon, what?" Percival asked looking at said knight who was blushing so much he looked like a tomato.  
"Leon was my first kiss." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _'Thoughts'_. **Possible spoilers for all seasons. I forgot to mention this but The Great Dragon isn't dying. he will be important later on. **

"Wow...And you told on Merlin?" Gwaine asked as Gwen continued to blush and tried to hide behind Arthur.  
"She was 9 Gwaine (1) and I was 11. It was hardly a terrible crime." Leon defended.  
"So why did you tell Arthur about Merlin?" Elyan asked suspiciously, more out of worry for his sister than worry for Merlin.  
"Because...I thought something might have been going on still" He said sheepishly as everyone else turned to look at him.  
"How could you even think that?" Elyan asked shocked and slightly angry. This confused the knights. _Elyan's Gwens brother. He should be the one who thike Leon did. _They all wondered. Seeing their looks he explained.  
"When have you ever seen Merlin and Gwen doing anything intimate. She mothers him. Surely that must tell you she doesn't think about him that way. Also Merlin and Arthur are best friends..."  
"I wouldn't go that far Elyan." Arthur interrupted but Elyan continued on reguardless.  
"And you should know Merlin would never do anything to hurt Arthur."

The rest of the trip back to Camelot was just like any other. The group travelled for another two hours all the while listening to Arthur and the knight banter with Merlin and some of Gwaines many tavern stories. Once the party arrived in Camelot Arthur whisked Gwen away leaving Merlin to sort out the horses. The knights left to retire to their chambers even though it was only midday. Elyan approached Merlin as he was tending Percivals horse.  
"When are we going to have that discussion Merlin?" Elyan asked seriously. Merlin tensed but did not turn around.  
"If it is convenient for you I can come to your chambers in half an hour." He replied but had yet to turn and face the knight. The dread he had for this conversation evidant in the tension in his shoulders.  
"That's fine. I suppose you're going to visit Gauis first?" Elyan asked politely trying to reassure the servant in front of him. It didn't work. Merlin became more tense but gave a swift nod before leaving the stable. Elyan, unsure of what to do for the best, went to his chambers and asked the servants to run him a bath. It was going to be a long afternoon.

After leaving Elyan in the stables Merlin came running into Gauis' chambers.  
"Merlin, thank heavens you're alright." Gauis exclaimed pulling his ward into his arms.  
"Elyan knows. Elyan knows I have magic." Merlin whispered into Gauis' shoulder as his mentor held him tighter, trying to erase the fear the boy who he had come to look as a son felt. He wished there was more he could do, however there was a small ray of hope that the knight would procted his boy.  
"He hasn't told Arthur yet." Gauis asked although it wasn't really a question. He knew Arthur was still oblivious and was grateful for it. He knew the king was nothing like his father but he wasn't ready to take that risk. He didn't think he ever would be.  
"No he hasn't. I told him I was born with it and had to use it to heal him when he was stabbed by an enchanted sword saving Gwen." Merlin explained numbly. "He said 'my secret is safe with him' but now he wants to know everything. Gauis how do I tell him it was my fault Morgana turned out like she did? How do I tell him that I let the dragon live after it killed everyone? How do I tell him that Mordred is detined to kill the king?" Merlin asked in despair. Gauis was speechless. _How could Merlin carry around all this guilt?_  
"Merlin look at me." He said holding his hand under the boys chin, forcing Merlin to meet his gaze. "Everything you did you thought was right at the time. Everyone makes mistakes, even Emrys." Merlin then pulled away from Gauis.  
"I have to go now." He said and left the room. _Good luck my boy._ Gauis thought as he went back to work.

Just as Elyan was getting dressed there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Elyan said and turned around to find Merlin standing in front of him.  
"Hi," Merlin said quietly staring at the floor. Elyan placed his hands on the top of the serrvants arms and shook him slightly.  
"You are a good man, Merlin." Elyan told him pushing him gently into the room more and closing the door. He then went back over to Merlin and led him to the bed where they both sat down. "And if it makes you feel better..." Elyan stood and walked over to the table that was three feet away from them, put his sword on it and walked back over. "Now you know there is no danger from me." Merlin looked up amazed t the trust the knight was placing in him.  
"Ok. Well before I came to Camelot I didn't have much control over my magic. It reacted to my thoughts and emotions, most of the time before I even realised it. It was easier when I was younger because the other kids were younger too. They were more likely to believe they had imagined it and if they told their parents that the black haired, big eared kid did something strange most laughed it off although they did watch me closer. I didn't actually leave the house for the first 4 months I was born. I would cry and it would start raining or I would laugh and the furniture would fly around the room. My mother didn't know what to do." He stopped and looked at the knight to make sure he was safe to continue. Elyan saw his hesitance and slowly placed his arm around the warlocks shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
"It's alright Merlin. I promise."

"When i was about 5 I finally made a friend. His father had died when he was a few months old and I never knew mine. We began to play together, at first only because the other kids avoided us. Me because they didn't like me, they didn't understand why I was so nervous all the time and Will because he knew, even back then, that he wanted more than village life had to offer. We always got on well. I hated lying to him. I often argued with my mother over it. the first lesson she ever taught me was never let anyone find out about your magic, no matter what. I have broken that rule 7 times. Two of the people I told were similar to me, they had some form of magic or enchantment and Agravaine found out in the caves when we were running from Ealdor." Merlin took a deep breath. "There were six other men with him, they were going to kill me, Arthur, Gwen and the rest of Camelot." Elyan realised what he had done. He realised he had used his magic to kill them. He turned to face his friend who flinched away from him. He frowned.  
"Merlin protecting the kingdom and the people you care about is not a bad thing. If a knight had done it would you look at them any differently?" He asked. Merlin looked at him in shock. His eyes wide.  
"T...This was different though. I used magic." He whispered.  
"You used what you had at your disposal, your magic. I would have used my sword, the weapon I had at my disposal." He reassured smiling at the servant who grinned back.  
Merlin then told him everything from Lady Helen to the Questing beast. He told him the story of Cornelius Sigan and Freya, he explained about poisoning Morgana and Balinor. He told him of finding Morgana a year later, the two immortal armies, the crystal cave and what really happened when Gwen and Elyan were kidnapped. He explained more about the dorocca and what really happened. When he told about what he did to Uther the tears that were threatening to fall after mentioning Freya did and Elyan held him tighter, whispering that everything was going to be alright and that he didn't blame Merlin for what Morgana did. He went on to tell the knight about the dragon egg and the famorrah. He told hm about the Lamia, Lancelot coming back and the druid that posessed Elyan. This caused the knight to wince at the memory and Merlin to pause.  
"You said what happened with the famorrah wasn't my fault remember?" Merlin asked and Elyan nodded. "This wasn't your fault either, there was no way you could have faught it no matter how much harder you tried, like with the Lamia I don't hold any blame against you and neither does anyone else." These were the words the knight hd been longing to hear ever since the incident and the fact it came from Merlin, the one who saved his life and he had hurt made him believe it that much more. About both the Lamia and the druid.  
"Thank you Merlin." The knight breathed.  
Merlin continued with his tale and began crying when he spoke of Triston and Isodole.  
"I should have tried. I should have tried and failed but I didn't I was a coward and she died because of me." He mumbled looking down as the tears came rolling down his cheeks. Elyan pulled the warlock into his chest and held him as he cried whispering about how it wasn't his fault, how he might have been killed as well and how he was anything but a coward. In that moment Elyan became Merlins big brother. He vowed he would protect the younger of the pair, even if it meant defying his king.

Elyan knew they were far from done but they couldn't talk anymore as Gwaine chose that moment to enter his room unanounced. He realised this was a good thing as it meant the drunken knight hadn't heard any of the conversation they were having.  
"What did you do?" Gwaine demanded making the seret warlock jump as he hadn't heard the knight enter the room and pointed his sword at Elyan who had yet to release the crying boy in his arms.  
"What do you mean?" He asked as Merlin began to hiccup.  
"I mean why is Merlin crying, he seemed fine when we returned to Camelot 4 hours ago." This startled the pair as they hadn't realised they had been talking for that long.  
"Gwaine, Elyan didn't do anything wrong. I swear." Merlin said lifted his red, tear satined face from Elyans chest. He gave the knight a watery smile.  
"So why were you crying?" He asked concerned. If Elyan didn't cause it who did and why didn't Merlin come to him insted? As if hearing his thoughts Merlin answered .  
"It was everything that happened on the trip and coming back to Camelot realising it was the anniversary of my best friends from Ealdor's death." He whispered causing Elyan to feel guilty. _I made him relive all of that on the anniversary of Wills death._ He thought, feeling sick. Without him realising Merlin had continued. "I wasn't going to tell anyone but Elyan found me in one of the corridors and asked what was wrong. I broke down and he brought me here out of the way." Merlin fished and Gwaine nodded putting his sword back. Elyan was surprised to feel Merlin breath a sigh of relief.  
"Oh right. Sorry Elyan. Merlin you know that if something like this is bothering you, you could come to any of us don't you?" He asked his friend gently. He didn't like the idea of Merlin crying on his own. He didn't like the idea of Merlin crying at all actually but with something like this it was bound to happen. Nobody had realised how close Gwen and Merlin were and to come back to that...it was a lot for anyone to handle, especially by themselves.  
"I know Gwaine, I just thought I needed to be by myself." He said. The knight grinned then.  
"As long as you know, my friend." He told Merlin who still had Elyans arms wrapped around his torso for support before he slappedd his friend on the back and walked out, closing the door behind him.

**(1) I'm not sure about the ages for everyone so here are the ages in my story:**  
**Arthur - 24**  
**Merlin - 23**  
**Gwen - 24**  
**Elyan - 26**  
**Gwaine - 26**  
**Leon - 27**  
**Percival - 27**  
**Morderd - 19**  
**Gauis - OLD (haha couldn't resist)**  
**Morgana - 25**  
**If these aren't right and it bothers you tough. It's my story (but read it anyway please)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. "Speech" ****_'Thoughts'_****. Slight spoilers for all Seasons.**

"I am sorry Merlin," Elyan said once the pair were sure Gwaine was completely out of ear shot.  
"What for?" Merlin asked worried. He was slowly starting to believe the knight wouldn't turn him in but he wouldn't fully trust him until he had told his whole story.  
"If I had known about your friend I would have waited for another day." He explained and Merlin gave his first real smile to Elyan since he found out about his magic.  
"That's ok. I actually got over his death a while ago. Well not completely got over it because I never will but I have seen Avalon, the place where you go when you die and it is beautiful and I could tell just by looking at it he was happy there. So was Balinor but that one still hurts." Elyan couldn't help but ask even though he thought he would regret it.  
"What about Freya?" Merlins smile fell and he swallowed looking at his lap.  
"Remember I told you I tried to save her?" He asked and Elyan nodded. "And remeber I told you she was the Lady of the Lake and she gave me Arthurs sword?" Again Elyan nodded wondering where this was going. _Surely if she lived in the lake home to Avalon she would live in Avalon._ "She now has a half life. I wasn't strong enough to bring her back fully but I brought her back enough that she isn't truely dead and so she can't pass on." He said softly and took several deep breaths. Elyan noticed.  
"Merlin, despite what Arthur says, it is alright to cry for those you have lost. I know both me and Gwen still cry over our father and I know Leon has had to comfort Percival several times when he cries over his family. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Merlin wiped his eyes and turned to face Elyan.  
"Yes, but I am suposed to be more like Arthur. I am basically King of the Druids. I should be composed all the time but I'm not. If it wasn't for my magic I wouldn't be able to do anything." He said, self loathing evidant in not only his voice but his eyes. Elyan did the only thing he could think of and pulled his friend back into his shoulder. Then he realised what Merlin had said.  
"King of the Druids? Your the King of the Druids? Your Emrys?" He exclaimed loudly as Merlins head snapped up and he was met with a wide eyed stare.  
"Please be quiet." He begged and Elyan had realised what he had done. He slapped his hand to his mouth and mumbled quickly.  
"I am so so sorry Merlin." Merlin just smiled at him.  
"Yeah, I'm Emrys." He said grinning with just a hint of pride. Elyan was glad. It was about time Merlin realised how special he was.  
"Show me something then." Elyan demanded playfully before they both tensed as they realised what he had said. "If you want to that is. But don't not show me just because you think I'm going to turn you in." He asked more gently this time and Merlin turned his head and bit his lip.  
"You really want to see something?" He asked quietly and when Elyan nodded he looked around the room for something he could do. He noticed all the candles in the room due to the closed window and the setting sun. He grinned.  
"Ok then." He strected out his hand and whispered. "Taka þessar eldi og umbreyta þeim. Gefðu þeim líf. **(1)**" Merlins eyes glowed gold and Elyan fought the instict that had been bred into him. He knew he would never hurt Merlin but he did want to move away from the glowing gold eyes that had brought so many deaths.

The he looked up. All the flames on the andles had transformed into some kind of animal. The were running through the air. Rabbits, birds, deers, otters and any other woodland animal you could imagine. It was breathtaking. He found himself following certain animals as they moved. His favourites were the rabbits and the birds...wait those aren't just any birds, they were merlins. He turned to face the servant whose eyes had yet to return to normal. He was watching the animals moving with such an innocent smile on his face that Elyan couldn't help but laugh. Merlin turned to face him and his eyes returned to their normal blue. He smiled shyly at the knight and it was then he realised just how innocent Merlin was.  
"Was that alright?" He asked still nervous, although he felt a lot better now that Elyan had asked to see his magic.  
"Yeah Merlin, that was amazing. Thank you, but we can't see now, can you fix that?" He asked ruffling his hair. Elyan watched surprised as Merlins eyes glowed gold and all the candles lit themselves.  
"You didn't say anything?" Elyan said although it was phrased as a question.  
"No, I don't always have to. Like I said my magic used to react only to my thoughts and feelings. I can still do that but I can do more learning the spells and enchantments." He explained and Elyan nodded.  
"I think it's best if we continue the rest tomorrow. Do you need me to take you back to Gauis' chambers?" He asked and Merlin startedd laughing.  
"I should be ok Elyan. I am Emrys remember." He joked and Elyan was glad, although it could mean the mask was back. Elyan just grinned back as Merlin left his chambers. They both knew there was still more they had to talk about tomorrow, but right now both were content right now.

"Merlin, how did it go?" Gauis asked the minute he walked through the door causing him to jump.  
"Don't do that." He said laughing at himself, but he stopped when he recieved The Eyebrow. "It went better than I thought it would but there is still more we need to talk about." He explained and smiled as he saw his mentor sigh in relief.  
"Thank heavens for that, I have been so worried about you. Especially when Gwaine stopped by..."  
"Gwaine? He came to Elyans room as well. What did he want me for?" Merlin asked suspicously. He didn't want to get wrapped up into one of Gwaines schemes.  
"He wanted to take you to the tavern. He didn't hear any of your onversation with Elyan did he?" Gauis asked worriedly.  
"No he didn't, I don't think. Well he didn't say anything about it so I don't think so." Merlin said and Gauis smiled.

**(1) Take these flames and transform them. Give them life - Icelandic**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers.** "Speech" _Thoughts_.

As Gwaine walked away from Elyans chambers he was lost in thought. _What had Merlin so upset? I'll have to ask him tomorrow. He's my first and best friend he should know he can always come to any of us if something is bothering him. _With his mind made up he made his way over to the tavern where the rest of the knights were enjoying relaxing after teh stress of the last few days.

"Gwaine, you're back. Did you find Merlin and Elyan?" Leon asked. He was still feeling guilty over the accusation he made about Gwen and Merlin.  
"Yeah, I found them. They were in Elyans chambers, Merlin was crying." Gwaine explained as he sat down, ordering another tankard of mead as the waitress passed.  
"What, why was he crying?" Percival asked worriedly. All the knights cared for Merlin, even Arthur, none of them liked the idea of Merlin being hurt or upset.  
"He said it was because it is the anniversary of the death of his friend from Ealdor, but there was something else, something he's keeping secret." Gwaine told the others. They were sat in the corner away from the rest of the customers. They always did this whenever they came back from a quest. It meant they could talk about anything without being bothered.  
"That doesn't surprise me. He never tells anyone anything he doesn't want them to know." Percival replied.  
"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked confused.  
"Who do you know the most about out of the 8 of us?" Percival asked.  
"8?" Leon questioned.  
"Yeah, you, me, Gwaine, Gauis, Gwen, Elyan, Arthur and Merlin." Percival explained.  
"Probably Arthur" Leon replied and looked to Gwaine to answer.  
"Yeah I'd say Arthur as well." Gwaine said still wondering where the conversation was going. In his defence he had drank a lot. Percival sighed.  
"Now who do you know the least about?" He asked.  
"Merlin," Leon told them finally understanding.  
"And you Gwaine?" Percival asked.  
"Well...Merlin I suppose." He admitted defeated. Percival grinned. They finally realised what he saw. He wasn't trying to make Merlin out to be sly or a liar. "We're going to have to change that." Gwaine said with conviction causing the other two to laugh.  
"What did you have in mind?" Leon asked. Percival took a swig of his mead and lent forward, eager to listen to 'The Plan'.  
"We can start by talking about some childhood memories during training and invite him into the conversation afterwards?" Leon suggested looking at the other two for confirmation.  
"Good, good. We can also ask him questions about some of the things we've done. Get his view on them and make him more comfortable around us?" Gwaine suggested.  
"I think we should get Arthur, Gwen and Elyan involved as well. If things get too out of hand both Gwen and Elyan can help me keep you two under control. Also Arthur can help because he's always around Merlin." Percival explained.  
"That's actually a really good idea, and we can get more information if there's more of us. We can't tell Gauis though, he'll tell Merlin." Gwaine said then downed the rest of his drink and went to order another one.

After Gwaine left Percival turned to Leon.  
"Watch the way he answers the questions. I have a feeling he isn't going to answer all the questions and we might have to stop Arthur an Gwaine pushing him too much."  
"Why? Won't pushing him show him we care?" Leon asked.  
"Not if we push him too much, that will tell him we don't trust him." Percival finished just as Gwaine came back. Leon nodded showing his acceptance and the trio began planning on ways they could get Arthur, Gwen and Elyan involved with their master plan, 'Get-to-know-Merlin-without-him-realising-what-we' re-doing'.  
"The name needs work." Gwaine comented and the others laughed and agreed.

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I wasn't sure what the other characters were going to do for a while and this helped. I've finished school now so there should be more updates.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers.** "Speech" _Thoughts_. **Spoilers for season 1 episode 10 The Moment of Truth**

Arthur and Gwen were woken up the next morning by a knocking on the door. Gwen stood up and went to answer it, to her surprise she saw it was Gwaine, Leon, Percival and a very confused looking Elyan.  
"Arthur, your knights are here." She told her husband moving over to the bed and pulling back the curtains revealing the king wearing nothing but a pair of loose brown pants.  
"What's going on?" Arthur asked suspicously turning to each of his most trusted knights.  
"That's what I'd like to know," Elyan told him as the three clueless members of the group turned to face the others. It was Gwaine who spoke first.  
"Well last night we found Merlin crying in Elyans chambers..." He began but was interrupted by Gwen.  
"Why was Merlin crying? Is he alright?" She asked quickly turning to her brother.  
"Yeah he's fine now, he was just upset after everything that happened and coming back here realising it was the anniversary of his friends death." He explained quickly before his sister stormed the castle looking for the distressed manservant.  
"Which friend?" Arthur asked confused. _When had Merlin ever lost someone. It wasn't Lancelot, he would have told someone._  
"Someone named Will from Ealdor." He said and was surprised when both Gwen and Arthur turned their heads in shame. "What?" He asked.  
"We were there when Will was killed." Gwen began as everyone except Arthur and Elyan gasped.  
"Will was a sorcerer and he helped when bandits were attacking Ealdor and took an arrow for me. He was a good man but it wouldn't have lasted." Arthur stated plainly, trying to get the subject to drop.  
"A sorcerer? Are you sure?" Leon asked. He couldn't quite believe Merlin would be the type to hang around a sorcerer, especially since he knew how dangerous they were.  
"Yes, Will was definately a sorcerer. Merlin still should have told one of us if he was upset though." Gwen stated firmly.  
"They just said he went to Elyan." Arthur told his wife as he held her close against his bare chest.  
"No, Elyan said he found him in the hallways crying and took him to his chambers." Gwaine explained. To everyones shock Gwen turned and hit Arthur in the arm.  
"What was that for?" He asked rubbing just under his shoulder. The slap didn't really hurt but it would if he didn't humour her.  
"If you didn't always refer to Merlin as being a girl he would have gone to someone insted of hiding away from them." She told him getting angry. The knights noticed that the 'mother bear' was protecting her cub and all took a subconcous step decided it was best to step in and continue the conversation.

"So after I found Merlin I thought it would be best to leave him..." Gwaine was the interrupted by Elyan.  
"Good, you didn't actually hear what we were talking about did you?" He asked the shaggy haired knight.  
"No, why did you ask though I thought you were only talking about Merlins friend?" He asked confused.  
"We were only Merlin didn't want to worry anyone else. He also didn't want you to get any ideas from some of the stories he told me." _Better a half truth than an outright lie,_ he thought.  
"Oh ok. Anyway we came up with a plan in the taverrn..." He tried again but got interrupted by Arthur this time.  
"This can't be good." He groaned. "When have your tavern plans ever been sucesssful, Gwaine? Oh please tell me you haven't started it yet?" He asked worried about what the drunken idiots had done to his man...what the heck he may as well call Merlin his friend. At least in his own head.  
"No we haven't, and it's a good plan because we still think it is the morning after drinking." Percival explained, logically.  
"Ok, explain" Elyan told them not liking where this was going.

After the knights had explained both Gwen and Arthur quickly agreed to help. Elyan took some convincing but after everyone promised not to push too much he reluctantly agreed.  
Merlin then chose that moment to walk through the door with breakfast for the King and Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers.** "Speech" _Thoughts_.

"What's going on here? Did I miss something?" He asked as the knights al began shuffling their feet along the floor. It was Gwen who saved the day.  
"The knights heard a romour that your birthday was coming up and so they asked us if we knew when it was." She lied smoothly causing all the knights to do a double almost sounded true.  
"It's not coming up any time soon, don't worry." Merlin laughed as he put the breakfast tray on the table in the middle of the room.  
"Merlin you've been working here for a few years now and you've never told anyone your birthday?" Percival asked looking at their friend. They all knew when everyone elses birthdays were and they were all celebrated, either by a trip to the tavern cough*Gwaine*cough, decorating their chambers, a day off training or a feast. Merlin had never had any sort of celebrations.  
"It's no big deal really, I am just a servant after all." He said with that lob sided grin and a shrug of his shoulders. The knights stood their horrified. _Merlin thought he couldn't have a birthday celebration because he was a servant,_ they all thought.  
"Merlin I am the King and as King I order you to tell me when your birthday is." Arthur told his servant who looked at the floor.  
"Look it isn't a big deal, birthdays were never really celebrated in Ealdor anyway." He told them. _Small white lie but better than the alternative, _he thought. He couldn't et Arthur find out that his birthday was on the spring equinox. Uther had banned any form of celebration on that day as it was a sacred day to all druids, unfortunately that meant he had never had a birthday celebrated as he and his mother didn't want to draw attention to themselves. "Do you need me to polish your armour?" He asked a stunned Arthur. _No wonder he was so impressed when my father organised the acrobats for my birthday, _the king thought.  
"Yes Merlin and you also need to..." He began but Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Polish your boots, sharpen your sword, clean your room and wash your clothes." Merlin finished with a grin turning to Gwen. "I honestly don't know why you married him, he can't do anything for himself." As he said this he ducked to avoid the goblet that was thrown at his head. "He also can't control his temper." Merlin told them all grinning as he ducked to avoid the scrubbing brush he left on the table before they left to save Gwen.  
"You have to admit he's gotten better at dodging Arthurs attempts of bodily harm." Leon laughed and Arthur smirked.  
"Yes he has hasn't he." He whispered to himself although everyone heard him. Merlin was on his way out the door with Arthurs washing as he called. "Merlin you are going to help us with training today." He told the manservant who groaned and walked out the door.

"He still never told us when his birthday is," Percival helpfully pointed out as the entire room groaned in exasperation.  
"Guess you were right then Perce. He may not lie but he is very good at hiding the truth." Leon said with a hint of awe. Everyone knew Merlin couldn't lie but they were only just realising how good he was at keeping secrets.  
"What I don't understand is why he didn't tell us. It's only his birthday." Gwaine said, a little upset his first and best friend didn't trust him.  
"There has to be a logical reason why he didn't tell us. He wouldn't keep it to himself just for the sake of keeping it to himself." Arthur reasoned. Gwaine jumped up and pointed a finger in the aire as if he had just made some fantastic discovery.  
"We now know our first step in our master plan, 'Get-to-know-Merlin-without-him-realising-what-we' re-doing'." Gwaine decided getting some strange looks from Arthur, Gwen and Elyan.  
"That's what he decided the plan was called. You won't be able to change his mind." Percival told them.  
"We've tried," Leon finished looking at his friend.  
"Then we can start at the training session. This is something that must be shared with the group. Now get out so my wife and I can have our breakfast." Arthur ordered pushing Gwaine out the door. Thankfully the others followed without the use of force. Both Arthur and Gwen sat next to each other on the table and Gwen sighed.  
"It's going to be a long week." She stated as the couple began to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_.

As Merlin entered the laundry room he met Rashelle **(1)**. She always worked in the laundry room and always helped Merlin out. They were good friends and could usually be found talking about the nobles in the castle.  
"Hey Rashelle, have you seen anyone else today?" He asked being friendly. Rashelle had long black hair up to her waist and a fringe covering her left eye. She was the same height as Gwen and a year older than Merlin. She was wearing a light brown dress and her hair was done in a loose plait.  
"No, George was in here 10 minutes ago. You just missed him." She grinned knowing how much George got on Merlins nerves, especially after the 'training' Arthur made him do under Georges watchful eye.  
"Sorry you had to put up with 'the perfect servant'," Merlin laughed just as Gwaine, Percival and Leon walked in. Rashelle instantly bowed to the knights causing Merlin to roll his eyes.  
"Rashelle you don't have to bow to these guys." Merlin told her who was eyeing the knights wearily. "What does Arthur need now?" Merlin asked grinning as Rashelle stared at him in shock.  
"Merlin you can't talk to knights like that. I am so sorry about my friend he's an idiot. Is there anything I can do for you milords?" She asked as Merlin stared at her open mouthed.  
"Your suposed to be on my side, servants together remember." Merlin said pouting.  
"Yep, servants together. You who will eventually become an advisor, Gwen who became Queen and me, forever the servants." She said sadly as the knights looked at the poor girl in front of them.  
"Don't say that Rash, you've always got George to keep you company." Merlin laughed making the girl in front of them laugh.  
"That's not funny, we all know what he's like." She told Merlin and the knights laughed. She froze and turned to face them looking terrified.  
"Merlin we were hoping you would tell us when your birthday is. It's only a birthday after all." Gwaine said. Rashelle was still surprised at how Merlin was talking to the knights.  
"It really doesn't matter. I've never celebrated it." Merlin told them as he began wash Arthurs tunic.  
"Why are you guys so interested anyway. He's only a servant." Rashelle asked carefully.  
"He's our friend and our equal." Leon told her. He had been here the longest and would most likely to be believed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Milords. I didn't realise" She bowed again. "And I am sorry that you had to listen to Merlin and I talk about one of the other servants. It was disrespectful of us." Merlin moved away from what he was doing and put a comforting arm around his friends shoulders.  
"Don't worry about it, Rash. You should see these 'knights' when they're not around anyone of importance. Honestly it's like looking after babies on some of the hunts and quests." He laughed at the looks he got from the knights.  
"Anyway MErlin about your birthday?" Percival promted.  
"I told you it was no big deal." He said going back to Arthurs washing.  
"MERLIN, tell your friends when your birthday is NOW!" she shouted at the servant who grinned back at her.  
"You want to know now as well, don't you?" He asked her as she glared at him.  
"No, I just don't understand why you won't tell anyone. Like you said, it's only a birthday." She told him, oblivious to the knights who took a step forward to hear the conversation better. _We might have to get this girl involved in the plan, _was Gwaines thought as MErlin sighed.  
"I just don't want anyone to feel guilty, that's all." He told them before he packed up the, now clean, washing and left the room.

"Why would we feel guilty?" Leon asked the room, voicing everyones thought. Gwaine turned to Rashelle, who was cleaning one of the visiting Lords washing.  
"Don't suppose you would be interested in helping me, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwen and Arthur with our master plan called 'Get-to-know-Merlin-without-him-realising-what-we' re-doing'." Gwaine asked the girl who went wide eyed and shook her head.  
"Why not?" Leon asked and Rashelle just bowed.  
"It is improper for a girl of my status to converse with the King and Queen in such a casual manner." She stated before she took the laundry she was cleaning and left to return it to the servant of the Lord.

**(1) This is the only character in the story that belongs to me. I want to set her up with one of the knights but I don't know which. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_.

"Well that didn't work." Gwaine helpfully told the other two. They turned and glared at him.  
"We got slightly further. If we get her involved in our plan then maybe she and Gwen could help more than anything." Leon suggested looking at the others. They looked at each other and left to go and find Gwen.

They found Gwen in the kitchens talking to one of the maids, as soon as she spotted the knights she turned to them.  
"How did it go?" She asked eagerly.  
"We found out that he won't tell us when his birthday is because he doesn't want us to feel guilty but he won't tell us when the actual date is." Gwaine told her as Percival shook his head.  
"We didn't find out, the girl who works in the laundry room, Rashelle, found out. We were just there." He explained as Gwen laughed.  
"I think you should convince Arthur to go on a hunting trip. Get Merlin to talk away from distractions." Gwen suggested and the knights stared at her. _That is the best idea we've got, if that doesn't work nothing will._  
"Gwen...would you convince Arthur. He's more likely to listen to you." Leon said to her as she placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow in a good impression of Gauis.  
"And why would that be?" She asked as the three knights blushed.  
"Well...we thought you could...you know, persuade him." Percival coughed uncomfortably causing Gwen to laugh.  
"I'll talk to him." She said leaving.

As Merlin entered Arthurs room he was grateful to find it empty. He began by putting the clean washing away, he then moved to organising the papers on the desk into piles for the King and Queen. As he began cleaning the floors Gwen entered the room.  
"Do you know where Arthur is, Merlin?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs around the table.  
"No, sorry Gwen. He will be training with the knights in an hour though." Merlin told her.  
"Can I ask you something?" She said nervously and Merlin had to resist the urge to groan. _Why did everyone suddenly want to know more about him? They hadn't really bothered before._  
"Sure Gwen, What did you want to ask me?" He turned to face her.  
"When is your birthday, and why would we feel guilty about it?" She asked and he sighed. _They're never going to stop. Might as well get it over with, besides if it's Gwen she might get the others to drop the subject._  
"My birthday is the same day as the spring equinox. It's a druid holiday so Uther banned all celebrations on that day. By law I can't celebrate my birthday so I didn't want to tell anyone." He confessed and Gwen knelt down on the floor next to him and wrapped her arms around her friend.  
"Merlin that's the saddest thing I have ever heard. I am so sorry you had to go through that." She said. She was nearly crying for her friend, knowing he had never had a proper birthday before.  
"It wasn't as bad as you think. It was actually pretty fun. Me and Will always tried to find ways to celebrate without it being a celebration. On my 10th birthday he got 10 candles, one for every year I went without and made me blow them all out." He said laughing at the memory.  
"Why did you never tell Arthur, he would've done something for your birthday, especially after he became King?" She asked but he shook his head.  
"It just became a habbit really." He shrugged.  
"Merlin, you said there was another girl. Do you wanna talk about her?" She asked.  
"She's dead, Gwen. She was killed because...well, she was killed. That's it." He said as he left to polish the armour in the weapons room.

Gwen sighed, moved back to the chair and put her head in her hands. That was how Arthur found her when he came back to get changed for training.  
"Gwen,what's wrong? What's happened?" Arthur asked as he pulled his wife into his arms.  
"Merlin," she whispered burying her head in the junction between his shoulder and his neck. "He told me about his birthday. The girl he fell in love with was killed, Arthur. He could never celebrate his birthday because of a stupid law your father made." She was crying now and he just held her tighter.  
"Why? What law?" He asked running his fingers comfortingly through her hair.  
"His birthday is on the spring equinox, a druid holiday. All celebrations are banned." She whispered and he kissed the top of her head. She was definately a mother hen around Merlin. Arthur smiled, glad his servant had someone looking out for him.

"The knights want you to organise a hunting trip or something." She said suddenly, raising her head to look her husband in the eye.  
"Why and who would be going?" He asked wearily. He didn't want anything else to go wrong.  
"Because they think it would be better to get to know Merlin away from any distractions so he has to answer the questions. It would be you, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Merlin, Elyan, me and the servant girl Rashelle." She said smiling as he looked confused.  
"Why you and the other girl?" He asked. _What is the significance of this girl?_  
"She knows Merlin and is able to get him to talk. Also when I was still a servant the three of us were close. It will be good to talk to her again." She explained and Arthur nodded instantly.  
"Ok, I will organise it for the 8 of us." He decided and left for the training feild leaving his wife behind, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers.** "Speech" _Thoughts_. **Slight spoilers for season 1 episode 4 The Poisoned Chalice and season 3 episode 3 Goblin's Gold.**

Arthur called the knights together to discuss what they were going to do. Gwen brought Rashelle into the room and smiled reasuringly at her when she noticed everyone else.  
"So I have decided we are all going hunting in two days time. We will be using this time to prove to Merlin we can be trusted." Arthur started getting a few sad looks thrown his way.  
"What makes you think he doesn't trust us?" Gwaine asked, certain his first friend trusted him.  
"He does trust us Arthur he just keeps too many secrets." Elyan told them, worried they would make Merlin tell them something he didn't want them to know, mainly his magic.  
"Yes but he should be able to talk to us about his secrets, we don't keep secrets from him." Leon said.  
"Everyone has secrects Leon." Gwaine said thinking of his noble blood and his family. Percival nodded thinking of what happened to his little sister and the rest of his family, even Arthur agreed thinking of the magic that saved his life when he was looking for the morteus flower.  
"So...everyone has secrets?" Gwen asked and shook her head when everyone nodded. "This could be a good thing then. If we all talk to each other then there won't be any trust issues." Gwen explained before the knights left. Arthur walked out to tell Merlin they were going hunting, leaving Gwen and Rashelle to talk.

"Milady, why am I going?" She asked, curtsying to her queen.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, we were friends before i was wed and I hope we're still friends now?" She spoke to her friend.  
"Sorry Gwen, you should know how hard it is. To be a servant your whole life, taught to treat nobles with respect only." She said leaving Gwen standing alone in the empty room.

Arthur began looking for Merlin in the usual places. He started in his room where Merlin was supposed to be cleaning the floor. The floor was clean, bucket replaced and the manservant nowhere to be seen. Arthur remembered that he also told Merlin to sharpen his sword. With that thought Arthur left for the armoury.

Merlin was having the worst day of his life...Well maybe there were a few days worse than this but it was still bad. First he was having a nice conversation with Gwaine, till he was called away for 'knight business' leaving Merlin to do his chores for the day. That is until George turned up and began criticizing everything he did. Then George decided to follow him to the armoury and began 'teaching' him how to sharpen and polish 'correctly'. _It's like he doesn't realise the work I do has never been criticized before...Well never seriously. If this is someones idea of a joke I'm going to turn them into a donkey, just like the goblin did. _Goerge then spoke again.  
"When sharpening a sword you have to...Good afternoon Sire, is there anything I can do for you?" George finished with a bow in Arthur direction.  
"No thank you, Merlin I would like a word with you." Arthur said leaving no room for arguement. Merlin dropped what he was doing and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Thank you, I can't deal with him any longer. If this was someones idea of a joke, you don't want to know what I'll do." Merlin said causing Arthur to laugh.  
"What are you going to do? Or more importantly, what do you think you can do against the knights of Camelot?" Arthur asked still laughing.  
"I am the unassuming servant, it would be very easy to slip one of Gauis' 'remedies' into their drinks, give them spots or a cold or something." Merlin told him laughing at his expression of disbelief. Arthur stood there looking at Merlin before he spoke.  
"You realise that now you've told me you can't get revenge. It wasn't the knights though, no one would do that to you. They'd do worse than that." Arthur started causing Merlin to roll his eyes. "Anyway, I came to find you to let you know me and the knights are going hunting in two days time. We're also taking Gwen, her maid Rashelle and you. So get everything that me and the knights are likely to need ready." Arthur said then walked off, leaving Merlin to go back to the armoury with 'the perfect servant'.

Once Arthur turned the corner he ran into someone and they fell to the floor, dropping everything he wwas holding onto the floor. He looked down and saw Mordred on the floor next to three sheilds.  
"Your worse than Merlin. Do you need a hand?" He asked the young knight extending his hand to help druid off the floor.  
"Thank you Arthur," Mordred replied collecting the shields he dropped.  
"What are you doing with those?" The king asked picking up the third shield and handing it over.  
"I was taking them to the armoury Sire." Mordred told the blonde.  
"Well, while you're going, would you save Merlin. George has decided he has more to learn and I don't want to have to replace the servant." Arthur explained causing Mordred to chuckle.  
"Which one Sire?" He asked cheekily for the first time. Arthur smiled fondly at his youngest knight. The main thing the king prided himself on was the relationship he had with his knights as he felt that if he became friends with all his knights there was a less likely chance they would turn on him. Also if he was friends with the knights they would help him with plans and correct him if they had better ideas. So far this had only worked with the round table members but he wanted to extend that to all the knights. The druid knight especially, yes Arthur remembered Mordred from the time he saved the knight as a boy. He wanted to show the knight that Camelot wasn't a bad place, show him there was no need to attack. He realised he was being selfish but he did care for the knight.  
"Both of them, depending on who is closer to a weapon." Arthur answered and Mordred walked off to find Merlin. As he was walking away Arthur called back to him.  
"Me and some of the knights are going hunting in two days time. We are also taking Gwen, a maid and Merlin. If you want to come as well you are more than welcome to." Arthur offered thinking it would help the quiet knight adjust more to ife in Camelot if he became closer to the other knights.  
"I would like that Sire, thank you." Mordred replied sincerely before continuing to walk away.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been ill and then I went on holiday. I haven't had the chance to update.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_. _Druid speech_

As Morderd entered the armoury George ran over and began to put the shields away. The druid knight sat down next to Merlin.  
"Arthur invited me to go hunting as well as the other knights. I just thought I would let you know I was going to." The youngest knight explained nervously.  
_Emrys, why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you?_ Mordred asked Merlin in his mind. It hurt the young druid to think that the one person who could ever understand him and his magic hated him so much. Merlin looked up and stared at him in the eyes and sighed.  
_Mordred I don't hate you. _He answered and Mordred got the smallest of smiles on his face before it fell and George walked over.  
"I have put the shields back sir, is there anything else I can do for you?" The servant asked.  
"No thank you George, however I do need to talk to Merlin though." Mordred gently told the servant who nodded, bowed and left.  
"Thank you, I've been trying to get rid of him for over an hour." Merlin groaned his eyes never leaving the sword.  
"Glad I could help," He started eyeing Merlin wearily, "Sire." He finished quietly and Merlins head shot up from his work.  
"Don't say that out loud." He hissed but immediately felt guilty when Mordreds face fell and he looked away. "Sorry, just call me Merlin from now on please," He said gently and Mordred smiled.  
_This is probably the nicest conversation we've ever had._Mordred sent and Merlin nodded picking up the sword and holding it to the light to see the sharpness. He then turned to Mordred.  
"So I now have to look after another knight, as if looking after 4 sword happy morons and a clot pole wasn't bad enough." He joked and the young knight laughed. Merlin then walked out the room leaving a smiling druid behind.

Merlin made his way to the training field and handed the sword the Arthur who immediately started pairing the knights together for practise. Percival and Arthur, Leon and Gwaine and Elyan and Mordred. Merlin sat down watching the training and trying to avoid Arthurs gaze as much as possible. He didn't want to be one of the training dummies. Unfortunately Merlin was never very lucky.  
"Merlin, lets see some of your improved dodging skills." Arthur commanded throwing a shield at him. Merlin groaned but picked it anyway and moved into the centre of the field.  
"Remind me next time to just get hit in the head. It's easier." He said causing the knights to laugh.  
"Leon, you're first." Arthur shouted and Leon unsheathed his sword and walked towards Merlin who had tensed, ready for the attack.  
"Sorry about this Merlin." He said before hitting the sheild repeatedly for ten minutes. Once the ten minutes were up Arthur called him back and Merlin dropped the sheild, massaging his shoulders.  
"You're not done yet, Merlin. Your turn Elyan." Arthur said laughing at the glare his manservant sent him. _He doesn't realise I am helping him. He has no battle sense. If he can survive the knights he can survive any bandits if he gets a shield. It's safer. _Arthur reasoned with himself, although he did like to watch his friend suffer a little. He hoped this time with Elyan would be different than last time. The druid-ghost possessed Elyan was definately scary and the knights respected Merlin for being able to keep standing when he was being attacked that brutally.  
"Sorry Merlin, kings orders." Elyan said before attacking the shield Merlin just braced himself. He was a little surprised when the first strike hit the shield. It wasn't deadly but more gentle. It was certainly easier to defend against. The others realised this too and groaned internally, it meant Arthur would order more of them to hurt their friend. After another ten minutes Arthur called Elyan back and swapped him with Mordred.  
_Sorry Emrys, but I can't disobey Arthur._ Mordred told the warlock before attacking the sheild. The other knights were a bit shocked that Mordred didn't really give any warnings he was going to start or any appologies for the assault but they brushed it off, knowing the two were not that close and had little in common. After a further ten minutes Arthur called Mordred back and ended the training. He then asked the knights to meet in the round-table room.

Once in the room Arthur told everyone Mordred was joining them on the trip and they filled him in on the 'Get-to-know-Merlin-without-him-realising-what-we' re-doing' plan. He also explained that Gwen thought it was a good isea as everyone would get to know each other better. Mordred then found out the queen and one of the maids would be going too and agreed to going.

After leaving the round-table room Mordred had mixed feelings about the plan. In one way he thought it was a good idea as it would give him a chance to get to know Emrys more, maybe if Emrys got to know him he would dislike him less. He now knew the manservant didn't hate him but the weariness still hurt **(1)**. On the other hand if the knights found out too much and his kings magic was discovered before the time was right the results could be disasterous. However Mordred was sure that if that happened he could create a distraction and both himself and Emrys could escape. His magic may not be the strongest but it was still there and he could still use it. He was so lost in thought he didn't realise he had crashed into one of the other knights. For the second time that day Mordred found himself on the floor looking up at the person he had collided with. Although insted of Arthur this time he was looking up at Leon. The longest knight helped him up, making another comment about being 'as clumsy as Merlin'. Mordred was starting to believe it was a downside to having magic, almost like saying, _yes you're powerful but you can't walk on your own two feet._  
"Sorry about that Leon." He finally said after coming out of his thoughts.  
"Don't worry about it. I am glad you are joining us by the way." Leon replied before walking off leaving Mordred alone again, with his thought.

**(1) I know Mordred is basically looking up to Merlin as a role model and this is a little OCC but it is important for later in on.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

As Merlin entered Gauis' chambers again his mentor already had a remedy available.  
"Don't smell it just drink it." He said as Merlin gulped it down in one mouthful then gagged at the taste.  
"That is by far the worst thing I have ever tasted." Merlin complained before Gauis hit the back of his head. Gauis then began getting lunch for himself and the young warlock when one of the knights walked in. Merlin had already gone into his room.  
"What can I do for you?" Gauis asked as both heard a crash from the manservants room.

The door to Merlins room slammed open to reveal a pale Gauis and a sword drawn Leon. The manservant looked at the two of them as they assessed the damage. The room was a mess. There were clothes that belonged to both Merlin and Arthur littered all over the floor, buckets, brushes and mops surrounded the bed and the bed covers were thrown against the window. Standing behind the knight who still looked stunned at the state of the room just gave Merlin 'The Eyebrow'. The specific eyebrow that said I-know-you've-been-using-magic. Merlin just turned to Leon.  
"Hi Leon, what can I do for you?" he asked as the knight coughed awkwardly.

"I...er... came to apologise for telling Arthur in the woods. That was wrong and I should've trusted you more. Can you ever forgive me?" Leon asked uncomfortably. Although he found it easy to talk to the other knights he always found it difficult to hold a friendly conversation with either Arthur or Merlin. It wasn't because he disliked the manservant, he actually thought that was impossible. _How could anyone dislike Merlin he was the epitome of innocence. I know that sounds stupid but it's true. Merlin is just so childlike all the time that you can't hate him._ However it was the relationship with the king that put the knight on edge. He knew that it was good that Arthur and Merlin were so close and he knew how the young man in front of him had changed the king for the better. He jut feared what would happen to Arthur should Merlin ever leave, through betrayal or choice. He, himself didn't want the manservant to go but there was a nagging at the back of his mind saying that Merlin would never truely stay.

"Don't worry about it. It helped ease the tension and it was really funny. It also won me 5 bronze coins...which I still haven't been paid yet." Merlin trailed off towards the end looking lost in thought before he shook his head and turned back to the knight. "Anyway you're forgiven. Now if you will excuse me, I have to see a monarch about some money." Merlin said before running out the door, signature grin in place. Gauis turned to Leon looking confused.  
"What was that about?" He asked as Leon sighed and explained the bet to Gauis.

After leaving his room Merlin made his way to the king and queens chambers and knocked on the door. After receiving a 'come in' he walked into the room.  
"Merlin, what brings you here?" Gwen asked hugging him as he entered the room.  
"I came to collect the money you owe me." He declared tightening his jacket around his shoulders and puffing out his chest. Gwen laughed at the antics of her friend before opening one of the cupboards in the bedside cabinet. She pulled out the money and handed it over.  
"Here you go Merlin, as promised." She said before coaxing Merlin into eating lunch with her instead of returning to Gauis' chambers.  
"Please Merlin," She started giving the puppy dog eyes few could resist. "I'm having Rashelle over as well. It's a reunion of the 'servants forever'. Please" She explained and Merlin rolled his eyes and made to leave as their friend walked in.  
"Rashelle, Merlins going to be joining us." The queen declared happily causing the girl to squeal and hug her fellow servant.  
"I'll have to go and tell Gauis that I the Queen is honouring me with lunch." He smirked as Gwen just waved dismissively and walked towards the door opening it.  
"George, would you please bring three lunches from the kitchen? And could you tell Gauis that Merlin will be eating with me?" George bowed to the queen with a confirmation of 'yes Milady' before leaving. Gwen returned to the table and sat at the head, with Merlin on her right and Rashelle on her left.

"Is there any castle gossip that I am missing out on?" She asked smiling. Everyone in Camelot knew that if you wanted information the first place to start was with the servants. If the servants couldn't give any new information it wasn't worth knowing.  
"There is a rumour that you and Merlin had... well 'a thing' a few years ago. Also apparently the cook is pregnant and it belongs to the stable boy rather than her husband the blacksmith." Rashelle grinned, glad she was able to spend time with her friends again. At least she was 'till she saw Merlins smirk. It was his you-don't-want-to-know-what-I-know-about-you smirk.  
"Well I heard a very interesting rumour recently too." Merlin said his eyes never leaving the maid.  
"Yes?" Gwen said leaning forwards slightly. She had missed this most of all, being able to meet up with her old friends and talk about something of no real importance. She had missed the maid and both herself and the manservant had been too busy to really talk (1).  
"I heard from the kitchen boy, who heard from the seamstress that Rashelle here is crushing on someone." Merlin finished, the glint of mischief in his eye telling her there was no way she could lie.  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you get to know who it is." She finished blushing like a tomato. "Besides, if you want to talk about crushes Merlin, I happen to know that the gardener has taken a shine to you." She replied smugly as Gwen laughed and started clapping her hands together.  
"We could get you two together, they are going to make the cutest couple," the women cooed as they began walking towards the door leaving a stunned Merlin behind.  
"Wait," Merlin shouted waking from his daze as he scrambled to get out of the chair and ended up falling on the floor. "I can't..." He started as the two turned to face him. He looked up at Gwen before speaking. "If you ever lost Arthur, would you ever move on?" He asked her seriously as her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head silently. "Then please don't try to make me move on from... from... Just don't make me move on after losing _her_." He pleaded.

Gwaine, hearing someone who sounded like Merlin shout from the kings chambers ran sword drawn ready to protect his friend. When he heard Merlin speak again it was quieter. Deciding to be reasonable for once he waited outside the door. The occupants of the room speaking too quietly for him to hear properly he moved closer. Then her heard Merlins voice. "...Don't make me move on after losing _her_."

**(1) I felt the need to include this because throughout season 1 they show Merlin and Gwens friendship quite detailed however in season 2 it is mostly about Gwen and Arthur and while I like the way the show did this Merlin and Gwen never really spoke as friends and they had less scenes alone together as the show progressed so here is some Merlin/Gwen bonding.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

Gwaine stood there shocked. _Who had Merlin lost? Why had he never mentioned it? This was just getting worse. Poor Merlin. First his father, who died serving the king, then Lancelot, then Will and now this girl. _Then the shaggy haired knight realisedthat the manservant couldn't even say her name. He would have to go and tell the other knights about this discovery. He stayed outside the door and jumped when George appeared behind him carring a tray with three covered plates. The servant then knoocked on the door and walked through after being given entrance.

"Milady, one of the knights of the round table is outside. Would you like me to send him away?" George asked as Gwen smirked. It was one of her rare smirks were seen and it usually meant somone was in trouble.  
"No George, send him in. I would like to talk to him." She grinned. Merlin hid his hands in his face. _As if it wasn't bad enough that someone heard about this but Gwen is goning to make it worse._ To the surprise of everyone in the room, Gwaine walked in wearing a sheepish smile.  
"Princess Esmeralda, how lovely you look this fine morning." He flirted in an attempt to get out of the inevitable trouble he was already in.  
"Sit down Gwaine." She said quickly and the two servants had never seen anyone move faster. _Seems Gwaine found out what happens when you mess with one of mother-bear-Gwen and her 'cubs',_ Merlin thought.

Gwaine sat down wondering how much trouble he was going to be in. Everyone who knew Gwen knew you didn't mess with the servants currently in the room with her.  
"What were you doing listening to our private conversation?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. This was no longer Gwen their little sister, this was the Gwen that told Arthur off every time he did something wrong. Gwaine had only heard some of the stories Arthur told on quests but he finally realised why the king was so scared of his usually mild mannered wife.  
"I didn't mean to," Gwaine said staring at their disbelieving faces. "I actually didn't. I heard Merlin shout so I came to make sure everything was ok. I was going to barge in but I heard Merlin saying something calmer so I was about to walk away when George saw me." He explained his eyes never leaving Gwen.  
"So you didn't hear anything that was said?" Merlin asked quietly, unable to look his friend in the eye. He knew if Gwaine found out about Freya he wouldn't stop untill he got the whole story.  
"I...I heard you say something about a girl and not wanting to move on... I assumed she had died." Gwaine explained, then turned his head at the pain he saw when the manservant looked him in the eyes.

After hearing what Gwaine had said Merlin just nodded before changing the subject.  
"Good thing you didn't hear us when we were talking about you then, isn't it?" He said grinning. The others looked at him like he was crazy, nobody went from grieving to joking in the space of 10 seconds, but Merlin just had.  
"Why? Talking about how devilishly handsome I am?" Gwaine grinned back. If Merlin didn't want to talk he wouldn't force him, yet.  
"You wish," Merlin countered before ducking to avoid the pillow thrown. "Only a pillow, Sir Gwaine. Is that how you're going to beat the bandits? With pillows?" Merlin asked cheekily causing Rashelle to slap across the back of his head.  
"Merlin, you can't talk to a knight like that." She hissed as Gwaine threw his head back and laughed.  
"It's a better weapon than the time Sir Gwaine was slain by a fishing pole." He joked back, either ignoring what was happening between the two servants or not paying attention. He did see the look of incredulity on the maids face. He then got up and left the three occupants to their food and to find the knights. Someone needed to get the information out of Merlin and it would be his friends.

Once Gwaine had left Gwen began to serve the food, despite the protests of the two servants. She felt that they had served others enough and deserved to be on the recieving end for once. They continued to discuss the palace gossip but neither Rashelle crush nor Merlin were mentioned again.

It took Gwaine twenty minutes to find one of the other knights and when he did it was Percival. He ran up to the biggest knight and proceeded to drag him off. Once the knight realised what was happening he stopped his friend.  
"Gwaine what are you doing?" He asked questioning his friends sanity.  
"Dragging you away from so there is no chance we will be overheard." Gwaine finished pushing the knight through the door and locking it behind himself. Both knights realised they had locked themselves in the cloth room and were luky it was empty.  
"Ok so now you've dragged me halfway across the castle what did you ant to tell me?" He asked looking confused.  
"It's about Merlin." Gwaine started and the taller of the pair became more serious, glad the shorter had dragged them away from prying eyes.  
"What about Merlin?" He asked as Gwaine sighed.  
"There was a girl he used to like and shes dead. I don't know anything else but I can see it's eating him up inside." Gwaine said in a tone devoid of it's usual joking attitude. "I also found out he uses humour as a form of protection." He finished.  
"What do you mean, protection?" Percival asked although he had an idea of where this was going and it made a lot of sense.  
"The first thing he did when I found out was make a joke. Not about the girl but about me. It's like he knew it would change the subject." He finished telling the knight everything.  
"Look, we leave the day after tomorrow. I'm not sure we should tell the others this. If he is grieving leave it alone." Percival told him sternly. Gwaine nodded but didn't promise anything, now eagerly waiting for the trip. Both had the same thought at the back of their heads: _what are we getting ourselves into._


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_. **Spoiler for season 3 episode 4 Gwaine and season 1 episode 5 Lancelot and season 2 episode 2 The Once and Future Queen.**

The rest of the time passed by quickly and uneventfully for the group and the day of the 'big hunting trip' arrived. The early morning sun found the two servants loading up the nine horses that would be used for the trip. The 5 knights would be riding on brown horses, the two royals on white horses and the two servants on black horses. Once everything was set up the knights began to arrive.

The first knight to arrive was Elyan. He was hoping to get there before anyone else to attempt to tell Merlin what the trip was really for, however with the other servant there he couldn't. Instead he began to double check he had everything. _Merlin and Rashelle may have packed it but I gave Merlin the things I wanted to take._

The second knight to arrive was Leon. He was shocked to see Elyan already there as he was usually the first due to his 'proper' upbringing. He too began to double check everything was there before Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"I love how much you trust me, it really warms my heart." He said sarcastically, earning a laugh from the knights and a slap from Rashelle.  
"Will you stop hitting me!" He demanded turning to face her as she started tapping her foot waiting for him to appologise to the knights. Leon just laughed.  
"It's alright. Once we get out of the citadel titles don't mean anything." He explained as she mumbled a hurried "Sorry Milord" and curtsied before moving back to her horse. It was then Gwen and Arthur showed up.

He went straight over to Leon and Elyan leaving Gwen free to talk to Merlin and Rashelle. As Arthur approached the knights they called out to him. Percival then arrived and, to the amusement of everyone present, the big knight was still half asleep and wondered over to Merlins horse. Like the others he began to checkthat his things were all there. One thing Merlin didn't notice was all the weapons he packed for the hunting trip had been secretly removed when he was watching a different knight so when Percival found shirts that were too small and no weapons he looked up. The others couldn't hold their laughter any longer and all burst out laughing. Percival blushed and moved over to his horse. That was when Mordred showed up half carrying half dragging a drunken Gwaine.

"Sorry we're late Sire, Gwaine here went to the tavern yesterday evening and never left. I had to get him." Mordred explained as the knights sighed and shook their heads fondly. Merlin went over to his pack and pulled out a bottle of murky brown liquid. He then moved over to Gwaine, pulled his hair back and tipped the contents down his throat. Everryone just looked at him curiously, ignoring the spluttering knight.  
"One of Gauis' sobering remedies, thought it would come in useful." Merlin explained getting several laughs. Gwaine groaned returning the attention to himself.  
"What happened, last I remember I was at the tavern." He said confused. The others just laughed at him and climed on their horses. The party left the citadel explaining to Gwaine that he spent the whole night drinking.

After two hours of riding Arthur stopped and announced that this was ht eplace they were going to set up camp for the duration of the trip. After the four tents were set up the group began unpacking their more personal items, such as clothes and, in Gwaines case, alcohol. Gwen and Rashelle were sharing the first tent, Arthur and Leon were in the second, Percival and Gwaine were in the third leaving Merlin, Elyan and Mordred in teh fourth. Once everything was set up Gwen turned to address everyone.  
"This is not actually a hunting trip," she began eyeing Merlin as he was the only one who didn't know. The rest of the group just stared at her dumbfounded. _What was she doing?_  
"This is so we can all become closer friends. Everyone here is keeping secrets so the trip is to allow us to talk and share things." She said before walking off with Rashelle.

When the two women returned they asked who wanted to start the sharing. Everyone glanced at each other for a long time untill Gwen spoke.  
"Maybe we should nominate someone?" She suggested and recieved several nods in reply. By an unspoken agreement nobody chose Merlin, hoping he would trust them enough to tell them later on. It was Gwaine who went first.  
"I am of noble birth," he told his friends, grinning as Percival chocked on air and Leons mouth fell open in an undignified manner. He then explained what he had already told Merlin.  
"My father was a knight and was killed fighting. After he died my mother and I were left penniless. We went to the king for help and he just turned us away. Thats why I hated all nobles." Gwaine explained and laughed at Arthurs face.  
"Why didn't you tell my father then? You could've stayed in Camelot. Did you tell anybody this? How did you keep it a secret with the amount you drink?" The king asked the shaggy haired knight who laughed in reply.  
"I'm very good at keeping secrets, Arthur." He started before winking towards Merlin. "And I didn't think your father was a royal worth dying for so I left. The only person that knew was Merlin." He finished as the other knights turned to stare at the manservant.  
"I'm surprised you never told anyone if it could've stopped the banishment." Leon said shocked before Merlin tipped his head back and laughed.  
"It was Gwaines choice to make, not mine," he started. "Besides, helping a knight become a knight isn't as fun the second time let alone the third," he finished smirking at the confusion on everyones face but Gwens.

"When have you ever hellpedd a night become a knight?" Arthur, Leon and Percival asked at the same time causing the others to laugh at them.  
"Well, the first time I forgedd a seal of nobility to help Lancelot..." He started but was interrupted by Arthur.  
"You mean to tell me, you forged that?" Arthur asked disbelievingly. Merlin nodded and continued.  
"And the second time I helped a knight become a knight was during a jousting tournament when his Royal Pratness decided he wanted to win the tournament in an 'honourable' way so lied and pretended to be Sir William of Deahra. And let me tell you that was a difficult week."  
"Why was it difficult Merlin, it was no more than the other servants have to do." Arthur stated haughtily.  
"_Because, _Arthur, I not only had to clean and mend your armour, I had to clean and mend the farmers, fix the lances but Gauis decided that since you weren't around I had free time to do extra jobs for him." Merlin explained and Arthur looked a little guilty.  
Gwen, either oblivious to or unconcerned about her husbands guilt added, "And you spent what little free time you had left keeping the assassin away from Arthur, even though he ended up jousting against him." This was met with looks of awe, shock and pity but further comments were halted when Gwen announced she was finished for the night and her and Rashelle retired to their tent.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_ **_Letter_**. **Rating has increased from K+ to T. Spoilers for season 2 episode 9 The Lady of The Lake.**

Once the group woke up they lit the fire and Merlin began making breakfast. The group sat in a circle in the clockwise arrangement Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, a space for Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred, Rashelle, Leon and Percival. Once breakfast was ready Merlinserved it and sat in his space. As they ate the fire died down untill it was nothing but ashes.

After breakfast the group sat around the empty fire and all looked at each other, waiting for someone to start. Gwaine realised yesterday that, despite his best efforts, Merlin had skillfully avoided talking about his father. He was about to pull Merlin up on the fact when Percival started talking.  
"I hated the fact I was knighted for two months when I first started living in Camelot." He started, everyone stared at him.  
"Why? I thought you were glad to be a knight, having a cause to fight for." Leon asked gently remembering a conversation they had early on in their friendship.  
"That was true, but the first time she came to Camelot, my sister was killed." Percival stated looking down.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked knowing he would not push the knight, everyone had secrets. To his surprise Percival nodded.

"The last time I saw her was several years before she died. We lived in a small village located between two mountains and next to a lake. My sister, she loved the lake. One day she was walking near the lake by herself when she was attacked by one of the men from the next village, I think his name was Marcus or Matthew. I had always made sure she kept a small dagger with her, the lands were part of the far outlying villages and our king cared very little about those who lived there. She stabbed him as his hands closed around her neck. The mother of the man ran over to her and started chanting in an old language I couldn't begin to understand." Percival told them pausing to wipe away his tears.  
"Magic?" Elyan breathed, giving a side ways glance at Merlin who looked at the big knight with sympathy in his eyes. Percival just nodded and continued.

"At first I thought nothing of it as she was fine for the rest of the day. By the time it got to midnight she was in her room yelling in pain. Before my very eyes she turned into a huge black cat with wings..." After saying this Merlin, Arthur and Leon all inhaled sharply. Arthur turned to face his friend.  
"Percival...If...If I had known...If I knew it wasn't a choice..." He tried to say but was interrupted by a sad smile directed his way.  
"I know Arthur, you're a good and fair man." He said lifting his friends guilt slightly. "I just wish I knew more about what she was turned into." He said slightly as Merlin looked up.  
"Percival..." he began. "She was turned into a Bastet. It's basically two different creatures forced into the same body." He explained gently as a few silent tears ran down his face. Percival smiled and nodded at him before taking a deep breath and carrying on.

"By this time our parents were already dead, killed by Cenreds it was just the two o fus in the house. She attacked the first person she saw...me. I managed to get away unscathed the first night by locking her in the house. She had turned back after an hour and was crying on the floor, upset that she had nearly killed me." He wiped away more of the tears that had colleted on his cheeks. "We waited a week to see if it would wear off, but it never did. On the seventh night she got out and killed the village moment she turned back she told me she was leaving hte village before she killed anyone else. I suggested she go to the druids for help. Next thing I know I'm getting sent a letter from Camelot two days after a creature that looked like a black cat with wings was killed by the Crowned Prince." He finished.  
"Percival..." Gwen began slowly forcing herself to stay strong for her friend knowing he needed this, it may also help her husband as well. "Do you still have the letter?" She asked waiting for Percivals nodded response before continuing. "Can we hear it?" She asked him. Again he nodded and handed over the paper. She carefully opened it, understanding how much this would mean to the big knight then took a deep breath.

_**Dear Percival,**_  
_**The druids tried everything they could to help me but nothing they did worked. The leaders discussed my situation with me and told me I was a danger to everyone in the camp. I was told it would be better to just leave but they would help me move somewhere more secure. I was stubbon and turned them down. I don't regret it though. I got caught by a bounty hunter 40 minutes after leaving the camp. He took me when he saw the druid symbol on my arm. He didn't know what I was though. I was brought here, to Camelot, told I was going to be sold to the king and executed but that hasn't happened. I was in the cage, stationed outside a tavern, I think it was called The Rising Sun and people kept walking past. They all kept looking at me with disgust or fear. As the sun was setting two people walked past. The old man didn't look at me at all but the young man with him, he looked me right in the eye and for the first time since being cursed I didn't feel inferior to him. He looked at me and smiled. It was a sad smile but it was the first smile I had seen since I was first cursed. I know you probably don't want to hear about the man stealing your baby sisters heart but I don't think I am going to make it out of Camelot alive. I don't know when you will get this as I asked him to send it to you, I don't even know if he will but I trust him. If you get this and I am still alive, don't come here. You can do no more than he can. He promised he would look after me and he has so far but neither he nor you can save me from Uther and the guards. I am not afraid of death any more. I am loved, that was all I asked for. I don't know if he knows about my curse or not yet and he hasn't said it but I know he loves me. You raised me well big brother and I think this will be the final letter you will recieve from me.**_  
_**I love you Percival.**_  
_**Freya.**_

Gwen took a deep breath and noticed two of her friends were crying. Unsurprisingly, the first was Perival who was sobbing uncontrollably, the second however was Merlin who had his head bowed, silent teears running down his cheeks. He wiped them away as soon as he noticed Gwen looking.  
"I've been trying to find him. I wanted to thank him for taking care of my sister and doing the one thing I couldn't do." He said as Gwaine looked at his friend confused.  
"What was it you couldn't do?" He asked softly wanting to understand in a way that didn't offend or further upset his friend.  
"Make her feel like she wasn't a monster. I also wanted to make sure he didn't take advantage of her. I've never seen anyone fall in love that quickly. I just want to know what happened in her last few days. Do any of you know who he was?" The big knight asked sounding broken. Merlin nodded once and the attention of everyone was directed to him. Surprisingly it was Gwaine who pieced everything together.  
"It was you wasn't it." He stated but Merlin nodded anyway. Percvial then stood up and walked over to Merlin. He pushed Gwaine out of the way and sat next to the manservant.  
"Please Merlin, I want to know what happened to my sister." He begged and Merlin turned his head to look at the knight.  
"I would've done sooner if I had known." He said and the two grieving men smiled at each other.

**I know this doesn't happen in the show but it was an idea I had that sort of ran away with itself. I also don't think this has been done before so... Tada.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_. **Spoilers for season 2 episode 9 The Lady of The Lake and Very slight spoilers for both season 3 episode 12 The Coming of Arthur Part 1 and season 2 episode 13 The Last Dragonlord.**

Merlin took a deep breath and glanced around the circle before turning back to the big knight who was staring teary eyed and hopefully at the manservant.  
"The first time I saw her in the cage I had to walk away. It was too light and Gauis would've never let me help her. I waited untill he was asleep before going back. I checked to make sure the bounty hunter was still in the tavern before opening the cage and dragging her out, into the catacombs." He began but stopped at Gwaines impressed whistle.  
"How did you manage that?" He asked as Arthur nodded in agreement that he wanted to know. Merlin glanced towards Elyan and Mordred before replying.  
"That is one thing you will never find out Gwaine." He answered laughing slightly at the glare sent to Gwaine by Percival. Gwaine ran away quickly and sat in Percivals vacated seat.  
"So you dragged her into the catacombs?" Percival asked and received a nod as answer. "You didn't hurt her did you?" He asked again. He wouldn't really blame the manservant if he did but he was a big brother and wanted to protect his baby sister. He had raised her after all.  
"Honestly Percival, I don't know. I never asked and was more concerned about the fact we were spotted by the bounty hunter." He finished his head bowed in shame. _He should've checked. Why didn't he check? No wonder she reluctant to accept his help the first night. No wonder she flinched when he went to help her.  
_The others however looked at him shocked. _He was spotted by one of the most malicious people in Camelot and still helped her._ Percival was awed at what the manservant had done for his sister.

"Anyway," Merlin continued. "Once I got her into the catacombs she started rubbing her arms so I gave her my jacket and left her with the torch. The next morning I stole Arthurs breakfast, replaced it with a peice of bread and a half rotted apple and gave it to her. When I got down she ate it quickly and gave me a smile. So I started taking other things down. It started with candles, more food and water. I got caught and almost had her where abouts beaten out of me, well if Arthur hadn't have shown up." This got Arthur a kiss on the cheek from his wife for defending his manservant (cough*friend*cough) and caused the others to smile despite the sombre mood.  
"Wasn't that when you got caught with my stolen lunch and said I was fat?" Arthur asked and Gwaine laughed at Merlins nod.

"Then I went down and found her crying, she said she thought I wasn't coming back. We stayed and talked for a while before I had to go back to work. The next day I found out how easy it is for a male servant to steal a dress from a noble." Merlin said laughing at the look on Arthurs face. He refused to look at Percival and so didn't see the look of gratitude in his eyes.  
"Honestly what did you think I took the dress for?" He asked and both Arthur and Gwen looked away from him a slow blush working its way onto both their cheeks.  
"Not to burn that's for sure." Gwen answered then went on to explain upon seeing the blank looks the others wore. "Merlin told me he had to burn the dress because of moths. If I remember correctly it was because 'If the moths have their way we'll all be walking around naked'. Yes I think that was right." She said the last part to herself.  
"That was the excuse you gave? No wonder everyone thought you were cross-dressing." Arthur said causing Gwaine to choke on air and Gwen to smirk.  
"We'll just have to leave that to Leon," she said. Everyone was glad for the break in tension Gwen was offering as it was an upsetting subject and everyone was dreading the part where the girl actually died. Everyone laughed harder when they heard what Leon had to say next.  
"Gwen," he whined. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Upon seeing the look on Percivals face the others stopped joking around. They were trying to help but realised they were being a little unfair to the big knight who was trying to find out his sisters last few days alive.  
"I took the dress down to her and kept trying to talk her into to trying it on. She wouldn't though, said it was too beautiful. It was one of Morganas. I kissed her and I was going to run away with her." He told them getting gasps from everyone. Nobody thought Merlin would actually leave Camelot. "At first she thought I was just going to get her out, but I couldn't leave her. She told me about where she lived and we were going to find a place like both her home and mine. Then she gave me the letter I sent to you and I left her." He said taking a deep breath and wiping his face, Percival also had to dry his eyes at this point. He wasn't happy that the manservant had kissed his sister but he could see Merlin truly cared about her.

"I left after that and later that evening Gauis told the guards where to find her. He thought he was doing what was best for me, in case she hurt me, but I don't think she ever would. She tried to run away before I got there, I think it was because she didn't want me to leave my life in Camelot but I never found out for certain. When I found her she was surrounded by knights and guards and was already wounded. When seh looked at me I could see the pain in her eyes." He was overcome by memories now and both Mordred and Elyan were worried in case he mentioned his magic. He didn't seem aware of the others around him. "The gargoyle fell in front of her when I..." He stopped when he realised what he was about to say. "When I was trying to find some way to distract everyone. It was lucky really." He said quickly, covering himself. "She went back to the catacombs still in her Bastet form and I just started stroking her head." He said as Percival gasped. _She's never let me do that. She never let me touch her. She tried to kill me every time she saw me._

"When she turned back her wound became fatal. I saw her on the floor threw my jacket over her and held her. After a while I convinced her to get the dress on that I had got her. I left while she had it on then carried her out of the citadel. I took her to a lake surrounded by wildflowers and mountains." Merlin said not bother to wipe the new tears in his eyes.  
"Home," Percival breathed amazed he had paid so much attention to what she said. Arthur was crying as well know. _It was bad enough when I hurt just Percival, but I hurt Merlin too, maybe worse._  
"The last thing she said when she lay dying in my arms was 'you remembered' and she smiled. Then I built a pyre and lit it on the lake." He said and that was the end of the story.

Gwaine then decided to take advantage of Merlins sharing mood and asked the question that had been bothering him.  
"Merlin, who was your father and why do you never talk about him?" He asked gently not really expecting so was unsurprised when Merlin refused to answer. The others though stared at him, amazed at how kind he was after everything he lost.

**I know this is basically just going over season 2 episode 9 but I thought it was important to the story. So sorry if anyone finds this chapter boring but I felt that it had to be done. Also I haven't seen this episode for a while so if I got anything completely wrong let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

The whole group stared at Gwaine in shock. Merlin couldn't believe Gwaine had just said that, couldn't believe Gwaine could do something like that. Gwaine, noticing tthe look Merlin was sending him explained.  
"I didn't mean it like that Merlin, I just...It's just that, you seem relieved after talking about that so...I just thought it would help." Gwaine explained quietly and the manservant nodded.  
"Why won't you tell us Merlin?" Percival asked gently, tearstains still on his cheeks. He wanted the manservant to trust him...them. He wanted to protect the man who cared for his baby sister. He had always thought of Merlin as a little brother anyway and he knew he was a brave and loyal man but this trip was showing him just how much Merlin tried to help others.  
"I can't, I just can't." He whispered, fresh tears now falling down his face. When he saw Gwen open her mouth to comment he stood up quickly. I'm going to get more firewood now." He said and began walking off. He was stopped by the sound of Arthurs voice.  
"Merlin, take someone with you!" He yelled at the distraut man.  
_Mordred, could you come with me? I don't need someone asking questions right now!_

To the surprise of everyone Mordred stood and followed Merlin into the woods. Nobody thought the pair were that close but when Merlin slowed and waited for the youngest knight the rest of the group just glanced at each other and sat uncomfortably waiting for someone to break the silence.

Once the pair were far enough away Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"Emrys," the druid knight began quietly, looking at his true king. "If you ever need to speak to anyone...Well you know where I am!" He finisehd turning to leave. He knew the man hated him, he just didn't know why. He had done everything to gain the trust of the man in front of him. He had literally stabbed Morgana in the back as she was the enemy of his King. He didn't expect a reply so began to collect the wood. He was pleasantly surprised.  
_I appreciate that, thank you, but I don't want to talk about it._ Mordred turned and gave the secret warlock a huge smile, grateful they were being civil. The young druid continued collecting the wood while the older of the pair collected his thoughts and calmed down. He was still very angry at the shaggy haired knight but understod they were trying to get to know him better.

It took about ten minutes for Merlin to compose himself and during that time Mordred had been watching him carefully. He hadn't collected much fire wood but Merlin was grateful for his prescence. The magical aura the young druid boy emitted helped the manservant keep control. The main reason he didn't like talking about those he lost was that his magic reacted to his grief. The last time he spoke about Balinor was to Gauis and his anger and grief caused his magic to lash out. All the glass vials and bottles broke. Merlin was impressed he ddin't fully lose control, Merlins magic had caused several wildflowers to sprout from the ground but the one time his magic unconsiously spread to far Mordreds presence instantly reminded him there were others around and he managed to real his magic back.

"We don't have enough wood." Mordred stated as Merlin approached the knight. He grinned and took the bundle of sticks, placing them carefully on the ground.  
"Dobbeltklik denne bundt af kviste **(1)**" Merlin said as his eyes glowed golden, he then turned to see Mordreds gaping face and reached down to pick up one of the bundles. Mordred then picked up the original again and followed Merlin back to the camp, still stunned the manservant had actually performed magic in front of him.

The pair returned to the camp the atmosphere was still tense. Arthur, Leon and Rashelle agreed with Gwaine and thought that Merlin should've told them. There was no other way they could help the boy they had all grown close to. However Gwen, Elyan and Percival thought it was best to leave him until he was ready to tell them. To the surprise of everyone, except Gwen, Rashelle was very vocal. She was close to Merlin, he was her friend and the three of them had been through every feast, every chore and every day together for years.

When she saw Merlin she turned to him and wrapped her arms around her friend. She noticed he had calmed down and nodded to Mordred gratefully. Merlin hugged her back breifly before he playfully pushed her onto the floor. Merlin, who was still carrying the wood for the fire, drooped the logs, ran and hid behind Arthur, gaining a laugh from the rest of the group and easing the tension for the first time since Percival spoke.  
"MERLIN!" She shouted placing her hands on her hips, not realising the back of her dress was covered in mud. Merlin poked his head out from behind Arthur.  
"Yes dear?" He asked cheekily causing the girl to groan in frustration, pick up one of the sticks from the floor and throw it at him. It hit Arthur.

Rashelle gasped, slapped her hands against her mouth and dropped to her knees on the forest floor wide eyed. She didn't even look at the King who was rubbing his shoulder where the branch had hit him, pick up said branch and use it to hit the manservant over the head. She only looked up when she heard Merlin.  
"Ouch," he shouted rubbing the bak of his head. "What was that for?" He asked Arthur who was grinning.  
"As a knight I'm supposed to help out a lady in distress, you caused the distress so i helped out!" He explained smugly as the maid gave him a shy smile. The others took a glance at each other and realised that their newest member was now officially one of them.

**(1) Double this bundle of twigs.**


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers.

"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_. **Spoilers for season 1 episode 10 The Moment of Truth.**

Merlin stood up from behind Arthur. still glaring at the king. Rashelle stood up and smiled shyly at the king.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," She said but this time she didn't bow. Arthur shook his head fondly.  
"Just Arthur, please," He told her gently.  
"Thank you Arthur." She said shyly, returning to her seat in the circle.

Once everyone had calmed down they returned to some of the secret sharing. This time they began talking about old friends. This time it was Merlin starting on the stories.  
"Before I came to Camelot my only friend was Will..." He was interrupted by Leon.  
"Wasn't he the sorcerer?" He asked curiously however Merlin nodded his head hesitantly.  
"...Yes, he was but he was a good man and a good friend." Merlin stated firmly. Arthur, although uncomfortable, motioned for his manservant to continue.  
"The pair of us were always getting into trouble with our mothers." He grinned lost in memories. "The funniest time was most likely the time we almost crushed Old Man Simmons..." He started but was interrupted by Arthurs grumblings of 'using magic no doubt'. Which Merlin decided to ignore.  
"Wills mother was complaining about not having enough firewood so he dragged me into the forest to help collect more. So of course I cut down the tree..." This was followed by Gwaines laughter.

"How could you be stupid enough to cut down the tree for firewood?" He asked still laughing. Merlin grinned in reply, completely unashamed.  
"You try telling an eight year old to get wood for the fire and see what happens." He said gaining more laughter from the group.  
"Fair enough," was the reply he got and soon everyone in the group started discussing stories of their youth and the friends he made. This was how the party spent the rest of their evening.

The conversation was halted by a low grumbling sound followed by a sheepish look from one of the knights. It turns out Sir Leon was hungry. Merlin and Rashelle began fixing up a meal while Sirs Mordred and Elyan went out into the woods collecting the firewood needed for the rest of the night.  
"I don't understand how we use so much fire wood. It isn't like we need the fires to keep burning throughout the day." Elyan began earning a laugh from the youngest knight. Despite the fact both were knights serving under King Arthur the two had very little in common. However this changed when Mordred reached down to pick up a fallen branch. The druid knights three quarter armed chain mail rode up, revealing the first arm of his triskelion. Worst of all though, was that Elyan noticed.  
"What's that?" He asked pointing to Mordreds arm. The youngest knight just stared at the Queens brother and shook his head.  
"I...It's not what you think," he stammered glancing around the woods in a panic.

Emrys! Help! It's Elyan, he knows!

He sent, hoping the other would come to his rescue. Mordreds gaze had not left that of the knight in front of him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got his Kings reply.  
_He can be trusted, Mordred. He knows everything about me, all since before this trip began. I promise there is nothing to fear from him._

Elyan watched the emotions on the druid knights face, how the look of sheer terror in his eyes turned to one of relief.  
"Fine, yes I am a druid." He admitted and Elyan was surprised at this. Merlin wouldn't admit to this until he had to, so why was Mordred? He voiced his questions and received a laugh in response.  
"Those who practise the Old Religion are able to communicate with other practitioners that share the same intentions. Merlin told me, he told you. He said you could be trusted. I trust my king with my life and therefore trust you also." He told the bewildered man in front of him. Elyan was just shocked.  
"I didn't know the druids felt that way about Merlin." He whispered awed.  
"Most don't," Mordred began explaining. He realised his king had been modest about his role. "Emrys is a being of pure magic. Both he and Arthur have been prophesied since the first seer. Some see him as a King that should be followed, others see him as a God to be worshiped. Most just see him a sovereign, as the one who will end all the suffering our people are subjected to. Should he ever ask for help there is nothing any Druid wouldn't do."

"There are those who support Morgana," he continued, seeing the expression on the knights face. "However those that do are not druids. They have turned their backs on the morals and customs of the druids and, as such, are no longer considered as our people." Elyan was floored. The manservant was not only the most powerful being to have ever lived but was possibly the most influential. Mordred however continued regardless.  
"If he chose to turn against his destiny and become 'dark' the druids would follow. They would do anything to gain any kind of favor from him, as would I." He finished softly but Elyan was focused on one point made.  
"What do you mean by turn dark?" He asked, slightly worried.

"In regards to most people there is but one destiny and one path to follow, however Emrys and those around him have many paths they may chose from. An example of this would be the Once and Future King prophecy. Merlin could've easily left Camelot and started on one of the three different paths involving the return of magic outside of the citadel." It was at that moment Merlin himself appeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

"What is it you two are discussing?" He asked smiling at the druid knight and the Queens brother.  
"You, actually" Elyan replied earning a laugh from the manservant.  
"Why am I so entertaining?" He asked aiming his question at Mordred.  
_Percival is following me so if it's magic related..._ He left the rest hanging in the air.  
"Because everyone says I'm as clumsy as you are, but no-one can seem to figure out why." Mordred explained and a darkened look spread over Merlins face.  
"I'll explain later," he breathed before guiding the others back to where Percival was stood, leaning against one of the trees. At that moment there was a scream from the camp. The four ran towards the sound.

When they got there they found Arthur, Leon and Gwaine pointing there swords at an elderly lady. The woman was chanting in a language foreign to all but two of the party. Upon seeing the others The king turned to Mordred.  
"Do something," He shouted as the woman outstretched her arm. A ball of fire appeared in the palm of her hand and she released it, to the surprise of everyone, in Percivals direction. The big knight, who was frozen in place due to shock or fear (Merlin couldn't decide which) was easy to push out of the way, leaving the manservant to get hit by the fire.

Both Gwen and Rashelle, who were hiding behind the three knights, screamed in terror as they watched their friend get pushed back a hundred yards and crash into one of the trees, tunic smoking. The knights all rushed into action, surrounding the woman.  
"I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion. You can't treat me this way." She shouted at the group that was closing in on her. The two women had rushed to their friends side trying to wake him from his unconsciousness. They were lucky that the servant sat up groaning in time to hear what the woman had to say. She stared, wide eyed at the boy getting up from the floor.

"No," she cried. "It isn't possible. That spell is supposed to kill anyone it comes into contact with." Merlin was slowly making his way towards the woman who would've been stepping backwards had it not been for Gwaines sword pushing into her back. Merlin just shook his head mockingly.  
"Maybe you aren't as powerful as you think you are," he began. "the first thing any fighter should know is to not overestimate themselves. And for that matter underestimate their opponents." Merlin told her having heard Arthur say that to the young knights he was training. Arthur though impressed at Merlin standing up for himself interrupted.  
"Why attack Percival? Both the King and Queen of Camelot stood before you yet you attacked a knight. And a knight with no riches or land." Arthur asked and she gave him the dirtiest look he had ever seen.

"I started with the sister and decided the brother should follow." She then cackled out laugh and the rest of the group had to watch as both Merlin and Percival came to the realisation.  
"That little girl would've never harmed anyone if she could help it. You killed her." Percival was shouting, angrier than anyone had ever seen him. The woman, either oblivious or uncaring about the pain, continued.  
"It wasn't me that killed her, it was the King. How did she die by the way? If she was killed in the Bastet state then she could easily be revived, providing her soul was anchored to something of course." She told the group and, upon hearing this the sword dug more into her back and Leon and Arthur both put theirs away.  
"Only I can bring her back though." She added and the pressure on her back was reduced. Merlin, noticing this, stepped in.

"How exactly?" He asked calmly and coldly, a tone that shocked the rest of the group.  
"All I have to do is remove the spell I placed on her, but I will have to be taken to her resting place for this to happen." She told him quickly, scared of him after he survived her spell. Merlin just moved closer and stared at her directly in the eye.  
"You will do it." He told her leaving no room for argument. She just glared right back.  
"What's in it for me if I help your friend?" She asked turning to face the King. He was stunned for a moment, unsure what to say. However no words were needed as she fell to the ground clutching her head screaming.

_You will do this._ The voice shouting in her head told her. _I am Emrys and you will help this girl or I will make sure you never hurt anyone again._ It bellowed for a second time. The woman was terrified, she had heard of Emrys before but they had different goals and ideals. He shouldn't be able to communicate this way. Just as the pain eased the voice returned.  
_You will tell no-one I am Emrys._ Then her mind was her own again and she sighed in relief.

The group looked at the woman curiously. Nobody moved to help her and the two women actually moved closer, for fear she was being attacked by something that would hurt them as well. Mordred stood looking surprised but unconcerned, something only Elyan picked up on. The woman then glanced at the King.  
"I will help you. I need nothing in return." She whispered in a voice full of fear and pain. She then stood to her full height of 4ft 11in **(1) **and began walking, half the knights in front of her and half behind.

**(1) I know to a lot of people this will seem really small but considering I just reach 5ft 1in I wanted to make her shorter than me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

Merlin was leading the group towards the lake of Avalon, excitement building. He would finally get to see Freya again. Percival was also excited that he would get to see his sister again however he was also nervous. _What if she blames me for not being there?_

They arrived quicker than any of them expected them to. Once there the old woman put her hand in the water and began chanting. As she did a body rose from the bottom of the lake and began floating towards the bank. When it got there she pulled it further onto the land. Both Percival and Merlin ran over to her but the woman stopped them.  
"Wait until she wakes up. She will most likely be confused. I would suggest only one of you see her first." She said as she stood up. "I'm leaving now." She told them before she ran off, faster than the knights thought possible.

Both Percival and Merlin looked at each other wondering who would be the first person she saw. Merlin then smiled at the large knight, nodded his head and left to stand by the others, just out of view but close enough to be able to hear if Percival shouted them. Percival pulled his sister closer to him, so that her head rested against his shoulder.

_Why would you do that, Emrys?_Mordred asked confused, the knight hadn't even asked Merlin to leave. He could've voiced this out loud but the others seemed to understand.  
_He is her brother Mordred, he's known her, her whole life. I knew her for a few days._He finished and Mordred nodded his head in understanding.

Percival started stroking his sisters hair back in a comforting manner as she began to wake. She screamed as she felt someone holding her before the world came into focus and she glanced up at what appeared to be an older version of her brother.  
"Percival?" She asked causing her brother to choke up in delight.  
"Yeah baby sis, it's me," he whispered causing the girl in his arms to cry and begin to sit up.  
"What happened?" She asked so Percival told her everything that happened from the moment he got her letter to the battle after he received his knighthood. His sister frowned.  
"How long have I been dead?" She asked quietly and Percival glanced away.  
"A few years," he answered and she nodded, tears in her eyes. He left her to her thoughts but never let go of her arms.

I've been dead for years. I've missed so much of my brothers life. I'm glad he was knighted, he seems less angry. I wonder if he ever started courting. I guess I've missed so much of my own life too, being dead. I guess that's a strange concept to anyone else. Wait, I'm not a bastet anymore.

She turned to her brother.  
"I'm free?" She asked quietly and the big knight nodded grinning. She broke out into the only real smile she had given since her change. _Besides with Merlin of course._ She thought then froze. _Merlin was so nice to me, a complete stranger. He probably married a young, beautiful girl and has a baby on the way. Well if he is happy I won't disrupt that._ She thought and, with her mind made up she turned to her brother.

"I don't think I will be going back to Camelot with you." She told him sadly. It was hard to say goodbye to her brother again but it was for the best. The one thing Merlin deserved more than anything was to be happy.  
"Why? If it's because of the King, he doesn't mind. In fact he is a friend of mine and would be glad to have you in Camelot." Freya looked confused.  
"There is no way Uther Pendragon would allow me anywhere near Camelot." She said frowning and Percival realised his mistake.  
"No, not Uther. Arthur Pendragon. He's king now." He explained and Freya nodded.  
"It isn't because of the royals Percival." She said and glanced down. Percival placed two fingers under her chin and moved her head so she was looking him in the eye.  
"Why won't you come back with me?"He asked and was shocked her eyes filled with tears.

"The man I met, the servant, he was so kind to me and I was a complete stranger. Percival he will have a girl by his side and a baby either born or unborn. I won't ruin that for him, not after everything he did for me." Percival smiled in a bitter-sweet kind of way. He remembered when the only men in his sister's life were him and his father. He knew he was losing his sister but he couldn't have chosen a better man for her.  
"Merlin was never able to get over you, Petal." He told her using her childhood nickname. She smiled when she heard it but her eyes went wide with shock as what he said sunk in.

"H.. He never got over me?" She asked shocked but glad. Although she wanted nothing more than for Merlin to be happy, she was delighted he loved her as much as she did. Percival nodded.  
"Freya, he is one of my best friends. There is no-one I would trust more to look after you. Whatever happens, know that you both have my blessing." He told his sister who threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could manage.  
"Would you like me to introduce you to the others?" He asked and she nodded to her brother.


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

* * *

Percival lead his sister over to where the rest of the group was standing. He was supporting most of her weight but was glad she was able to walk. She almost tripped over some of the tree roots but Percival was able to keep her upright.

As the group saw the siblings coming over they each moved further back into the forest so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed meeting everyone together. The first person she would be meeting was Arthur. The king was nervous about this meeting, not that he would admit it to anyone of course. He really wanted this to go well since two of his closest friends were so close to the girl. The fact that he killed her also weighed heavily on the young kings mind. When she saw the man who ended her life she tensed up but kept moving forward.

"Your Highness?" She stuttered nervously, attempting to curtsy but was unable to due to the fact her brother had to hold her upright. Arthur smiled gently at the young woman in front of him and held out his hand.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you after everything I've heard about you in the past few days." He told her gently, kissing her hand when she went to shake his. Freya giggled quietly at his attempts and caught her as she fell forward when she moved her hands from Percivals shoulders and brought them to her mouth. Luckily Arthur managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Kneeling on the ground with the girl in his arms, Arthur couldn't help but admit that she was perfect for his bumbling manservant. He looked down into her eyes before speaking about the one thing all three were dreading.  
"I am so sorry about... If I had known... There is no excuse for what I did and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. I'm not expecting you to forgive me and wouldn't hold it against you if you didn't but I truly am sorry." Arthur told her then lifted her off the ground and helped her back to her feet. Freya smiled up at him.  
"I forgive you Arthur. Thanks to you I'm now free of my curse."

The big knight smiled watching his king, one of his best friends and his sister forgive each other for past mistakes. It warmed his very heart but Percival was anxious for his sister to meet the others.

After being introduced to each other Arthur pointed Percival further down the trail where Freya would meet another member of the group. The pair only spent about fifteen minutes with the King before they left. Once the siblings had gone Arthur returned to the camp to wait for the rest of the hunting party to return.

* * *

To the surprise of the siblings they came face to face with both Elyan and Gwen. The knights had decided that, while they wanted Freya to meet everyone alone, they didn't want the girls to wait out in the middle of the woods alone and defenceless.

It was Elyan who was first to break the almost awkward silence.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Freya. I'm Elyan and this is my sister Gwen." He told the stunned shy girl and held out his hand for her to take. When she did he, like Arthur, kissed it. Gwen, sensing the young woman was feeling uncomfortable shoved her brother out of the way and turned to the girl.  
"I'm Gwen, you've already met my husband, Arthur. And that's my brother Elyan." She told the other woman gaining a shy smile. She then began talking to Freya about easy subjects, mainly hobbies the two shared. Elyan and Percival just stood there looking slightly out of place.

To Percivals delight Freya and Gwen became fast friends although the former bastet remained cautious around the Queen. It was definitely the best both knights could ask for as they were rather close.

Gwen could see why Merlin fell in love with the amazing, strong girl in front of her. Merlin had a sadness behind his eyes that occasionally appeared. Freya had that same look in her eyes. She hoped the pair could help each other. She also realised that both Merlin and Freya were capable of making an instant impression on people. They really were the perfect couple.

Elyan watched the girl in front of him. The only other person who knew about what the manservant was capable of. He wanted to be wary of her but after seeing her he really couldn't. The secret warlock loved this girl and Elyan could certainly see why but that didn't mean he wouldn't continue to keep an eye on her. For both their sakes.

* * *

The next person the siblings came across was the one Percival was dreading the most: Gwaine. It wasn't that Percival thought the usually drunken knight would 'make a move' on her since he was the one who picked up on Merlins feelings before anyone else did. He also knew there was no chance it would happen as there was no one Gwaine respected more than Merlin, his 'first friend' and the one who changed the drunkards life.

Percival lead his sister over to the knight glaring at him in warning. Despite what he knew he didn't quiet trust the loveable rouge with his baby sister, who he had just gotten back. Gwaine just smiled warmly at the woman in front of him.  
"So this is the famous Freya I've heard so much about." He said grinning as Freya blushed and Percivals glare increased.  
"Something you should know about me is that I'm a drunken flirt. It's all harmless and most people find it funny, so if I do flirt with you don't worry about it. I would never take you away from Merlin." He explained causing the big knight to turn to his brother in arms and stare at him as if he'd grown a second head. Then he did something very Gwaine.  
"If either of you tell anyone else I said this I'll deny it." He grinned.

Percival had no idea what to say. Gwaine was never like this. Hell, the guy even flirted with Gwen the day before her wedding. He was incredibly grateful though. He was afraid Gwaine would accidentally scare his sister away. The two knights shared a brotherly smile.

Gwaine could definitely see why Merlin fell for the girl. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on. It was similar to the feeling he got around Merlin but not as strong. He also though the manservants almost constant humour would benefit the poor girl who had spent her whole life feeling terrified of herself. Not that he would ever admit to any of that. He did have a reputation to protect after all.

The pair didn't spend long with Gwaine as the former bastet wasn't sure what to make of the shaggy haired knight. She usually stayed away from people like that but the man in front of her seemed nice enough and she supposed it was good of him to warn her. Her brother seemed to like him though and she trusted his opinions more than anyone else's, except maybe Merlin, her traitorous mind supplied.

* * *

The next person Freya met was the complete opposite of the drunken knight. Leon was standing against the tree looking unsure of himself. Almost like he as unsure whether he should stand formally or casually. Percival just began laughing at the sight of the usually perfect knight unsure what to do.

Leon looked up at the sound of Percvial laughing and smiled comfortingly at the young lady in front of him and she smiled warmly back at the longest knight. Since both of them were a little shy it was Percival that made the introduction.  
"Freya, this is Leon. He has been a knight the longest. Leon, this is my sister Freya. She was the best dancer in our village." Percival told each of them, trying to think of facts that would get them talking to each other. It worked.

"So how long have you actually worked as a knight?" She asked and to the surprise of Percival he actually answered her.  
"Since I was sixteen. I know it seems pretty young but most men in my position join at that age." Leon explained. Percival heaved a sigh of relief watching the two. He didn't think any of the meetings would go as well as they did. He was grateful for it. He didn't think he know how he would've been able to return home if his sister decided she wouldn't join him. Truth is that he would've never returned. He would've followed her instead.

* * *

Although the pair managed to have a decent conversation they didn't stay long with Leon. They continued down the trail untill they reached both Rashelle and Mordred. To the surprise of both Percival and Rashelle Freya walked over and threw her arms around the druid knights neck. The big knight and the maid just looked at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" Percival asked eyeing Mordred suspiciously. The youngest knight panicked and glanced at Freya who turned towards her brother.  
"I met him on my travels when you sent me to find the druids. We met each other a few days before I joined them." She saved, although the young druid would tell Merlin the truth. He didn't know that she was unaware of Emrys' identity but that wouldn't last long.

Percival was still glaring at the young knight when Rashelle felt the tension increase. Although not really close to the newest knight she knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the largest knight.  
"I'm Rashelle, I work as a maid in the laundry room." She explained. Truth was she was a little hesitant about meeting this girl. Merlin was one of her best friends and he hadn't even mentioned her before the trip. She understood that it would be painful for him and that he might've been scared of Arthurs reaction but he was one of her best friend and she saw him daily. He should've told her.  
"I'm Freya," she announced timidly and Rashelle realised she was being a little harsh judging the young woman before getting to know her. She smiled gently and Freya relaxed slightly but still seemed tense. The siblings didn't stay long with the pair.

* * *

Percival lead Freya over to a small clearing but stopped her before she went in.  
"Freya, Merlin is in the clearing through here." He started and was unsurprised to see her smile in a more sincere than she had with anyone else. "Do you want me to go with you or would you rather meet with him alone?" Normally no older brother would allow their baby sister to stay alone with another male, however as Merlin had already had the chance to take advantage of Freya and turned it down he knew there was no better man for her.

"I think I need to do this by myself," she told him although she didn't really want to leave her brother she wanted to see Merlin more and she needed to talk to him about things she wasn't sure her brother knew. Percival nodded and kissed her temple before returning to the camp with the others.

Freya took a deep breath before entering the clearing.

* * *

The first thing Merlin saw of Freya was her shadow. He sucked in a breath but didn't move, he had waited this long for her he could wait a few more minutes. He wanted her to take everything at her pace.

When Freya saw him she gasped. Although he looked slightly more mature but he hadn't really changed. He still had the same bug ears. He still wore the same style clothes: the same brown jacket he had given to her in the catacombs, the same trademark neckerchief, the same brown boots and the same type of shirt.

Before she registered moving she realised she had run across the clearing straight into his arms. Merlin was choking on his tears running one hand through her hair and the other he rested on the small of her back. he felt a small damp spot appear on his shoulder and realised she was crying.

"Freya... It's so good to see you again. I can't believe you're really here." He whispered stepping out of the embrace to wipe away her tears. She managed to breathe out a laugh.  
"Merlin... don't blame yourself. None of what happened was your fault." She breathed her hands still wrapped around his forearms.  
"I am so sorry. I know you don't blame me but it was still my fault." Merlin said softly not taking his eyes off her. She just leant forward and briefly touched her lips to his.

When she pulled back both were slightly breathless from the small amount of contact they had. He had yet to let go and was grinning. She laughed at the sight of him and it was the first time he had heard the sound.

He sat down on the ground and pulled her gently onto his lap. she rested her head on his shoulder and her side against his chest. Merlin revelled in the closeness of having her on his lap.

"Merlin?" She asked and he grinned at her.  
"Yes?" Merlin asked in reply, just happy she was alive again.  
"Did I... I saw you. After I died I mean." She said and Merlin hummed in reply, nodding. "I'm glad I remember that. I'm glad I remember everything." He turned to her smiling gently, noticing the hidden question.  
"I remember everything too and I wouldn't give it up for anything." She smiled at him before it fell off her face. Merlin was instantly concerned. "What's the matter?" He asked quickly.  
"You said I was special. I was special because we were both different..." He stopped her by gently placing his mouth over hers.  
"You are special Freya, and you are different. But it's because of who you are, not what you are." He explained and she grinned again.

They stayed, sat like that, for a further half an hour before returning to the camp.

* * *

**Here is the longest chapter so far as a celebration of my 100th review. Thanks to everyone who has been following since the beginning and I'll be publishing the next chapter soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Merlin. This was written for fun and will not be used to gain money or fame. All rights belong to the BBC. Based on the end of season 5 episode 6. Disregards most of season 5 but may have possible spoilers. **"Speech" _Thoughts_ _Druid speech_.

* * *

Once Arthur returned to the camp he sat down. There wasn't much he could do while he was alone. He was glad she had forgiven although he didn't deserve it. It was at that moment he realised the one problem the group had. They had only packed enough for the original group. They were short of food and one bed roll. His musings were cut short as both Elyan and Gwen arrived.

Arthur moved over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Learning what Merlin had to go through made him more protective of Gwen. Elyan just rolled his eyes at the pair but he didn't really mind. He was glad his sister had found someone who cared so much for her. He knew the pair getting together was mainly due to Merlin but the fact Arthur got him a job as blacksmith, then knighted, just so his sister could keep him close. He just hoped Percival would be as understanding about his sisters love life as Elyan was with Gwen's.

* * *

Gwaine was next to return and the shaggy haired man grinned at the trio. He received three wary glances back. They were most nervous about him meeting the former bastet. It wasn't that they didn't trust Gwaine but they believed his attitude may scare her away.  
"How did it go?" Arthur asked and Gwaine's grin widened.  
"Please tell me you didn't scare her away?" Elyan asked noticing the mischievous look in the knights eyes.  
"Of course not. Why does everyone assume I would do something like that?" He asked rhetorically glancing at both Arthur and Elyan who had the decency to look ashamed. They just shrugged causing the shaggy haired knight to grin at them.

* * *

When Leon entered the camp the quartet already there just smiled at him. Each was lost in their own thoughts although Gwen was currently sitting in her husbands lap, he had his arms tightly around her waist, almost fearful to let go. The longest knight smiled at that, he was always glad his king loved so freely, despite what he was taught as a child. Leon believed royalty should express themselves and he knew the citizens appreciated it. He sat quietly next to the queens brother unknowingly echoing the thoughts the rest of the occupants of the camp shared. _How will Percival take the relationship now?_

* * *

When the duo most recent to the group returned and sat down the others looked at them questioningly, knowing Rashelle to be one of Merlins closest friends, next to Gwen.

"She seems almost like she's hiding something." Rashelle announced after Gwen told her to speak her mind. "But I don't think it's about herself. She gets this look in her eye, almost as if he has told her something only they know. It's like they share a secret the rest of us don't know." She finished and the mentioned pair tensed in their seats. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed.  
"Mordred, Elyan," Arthur began eyeing the pair. "What do you know that the rest of us don't?" He asked surprising the maid as she didn't think he would just take her word for it. Truth was Arthur himself had noticed it.  
"It isn't our secret to tell Arthur." Elyan stated calmly, hoping to placate his king and keep his 'little brother' safe. The king then turned to Mordred.  
"I'm sorry Arthur but it isn't my place to tell you." He said and Arthur, who still had Gwen on his knee, turned to address the longest and the usually drunk knight.  
"Remind me, what was the point of this trip?" He asked them sarcastically, Gwaine just shrugged and looked away. He was hurt Merlin trusted those two but didn't trust him. It was Leon that answered.  
"We're supposed to be sharing secrets and getting to know each other. Mainly getting to know Merlin, but if he has told the other two maybe he will tell the rest of us soon. We did agree not to push someone to tell us something they didn't want to."

Gwen stood up and moved away from her husband, waiting for him to lose his temper. Sure enough...  
"WE ALSO AGREED WE WOULD SHARE THE INFORMATION WE FOUND OUT. DOESN'T ANYONE TRUST EACH OTHER. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST KNIGHTS IN THE REALM BUT HOW CAN WE BE IF WE ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER." This was what Percival met when he returned to the camp.

* * *

The first person to spot Percival was Gwen and she rushed over and hugged the large knight, dragging him (well more leading him because really Gwen wasn't big or strong enough to drag someone like Percival anywhere) over to the rest of the group. It was at that point Gwaine noticed both Merlin and Freya were missing. He wasn't sure if they were allowed to be or if the pair snuck away. Once glance at Mordred told him he wasn't the only one thinking this. Percival, noticing the looks, smiled.  
"I left them to it. Even if he doesn't trust us, I trust him." He said smiling sadly. Elyan sat beside the big knight and gave a bittersweet smile, knowing what the other was going through. The group then sat in silence waiting for the remaining duo.

* * *

Merlin and Freya returned to a silent camp. They could tell that before they even saw it. Although the lovers hadn't left the trees Freya became very nervous. She stopped dead in her tracks and pulled Merlin further back.  
"Merlin, they don't like me. I know most of them don't like me." She whispered frantically, a few tears glistening, unshed in her eyes. Merlin just cupped her face and moved his head closer so his lips were almost touching hers.  
"Why do you think that?" He whispered, although there was no need to. Freya just closed her eyes before whispering her reply.  
"I can see it when they look at me. They don't think I'm good enough for you. It's mostly the maid... I've forgotten her name and the queens brother Elyin." She explained and Merlin chuckled.  
"Freya love, Rashelle has always been protective of me. I'm her 'little brother' and she was one of my first friends in Camelot. She will come around I promise. And as for Elyan," He said and she gave a sheepish grin at the name she got wrong. "Well he knows everything about my magic. He learned it all a few days before the trip. It's all very new to him and he is a little overprotective but once you have charmed him over, with your lovely personality," he kissed her gently. "He'll be a great friend, I promise." She then allowed him to lead her over to the group that had not accepted but mostly embraced the former bastet.


End file.
